Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme
by kiwiskreationz
Summary: Kiara Trevelyan is terrified of the demons who have perused her in her dreams since she was small so she's unsure how to react when a demon shows up to help. Nora Trevelyan struggles to lead the Inquisition in the path that will help as many people as possible. She didn't expect, in the middle of all this chaos, to find her sister who ran away years ago. I own nothing but my OC. :)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello lovelies. :) You might find the title I chose a bit odd, so I thought I would take a moment to explain. The song, "Scarborough Fair", where I got these herbs from, uses these herbs symbolically for different virtues. Each one represents one of the four characters my story will revolve around.

Parsley - Was prescribed in medieval times to heal a hurting heart - Cole

Sage - Long-standing symbol of strength = Cullen

Rosemary - Faithfulness, love, and remembrance = Nora Trevelyan (Inquisitor)

Thyme - Courage = Kiara Trevelyan

Chapter One

Kiara let the damp rag plop onto the wooden table and let it sit for a few moments, letting the water soak into the wood to make it easier to wipe up the sticky mess of ale splattered across the surface. People around her, mostly men, talked loudly and laughed even louder, but she was used to the sound. Garren, the bartender and proprietor of the inn, nodded to her and grinned. Kiara sighed sarcastically and started to scrub at the dried alcohol. She kept busy as always, cleaning everything in sight so the men could return to slop it up again.

With the skirmishes raging between the Mages and Templars in the area, many people had been driven to their little village and all ten rooms at their little inn were full. Many of their patrons were men who allowed their wives and children to stay in the rooms upstairs or in homes around town while they slept on the floor of the bar. Now battles were even infringing on the Crossroads, putting them all at risk again.

Kiara set a tray of dirty clay bowls on the counter and pulled her dark red hair up to tie it away from her sweating neck. Garren grinned. "Did you hear?" he asked.

"Oh good, you're being vague again," she teased.

Garren's smirk scrunched the salt and pepper scruff he was growing around his mouth. "The Inquisition is apparently in the area. They're making some kind of play for Redcliffe."

"But Redcliffe is overrun by the rebel Mages," Kiara noted.

Garren shrugged. "I guess they'd rather take their chances with magic to help them close that forsaken hole in the sky than the Templars. It'll backfire, mark my words. No good can come from those Mages."

Kiara busied herself with straightening the dishes on her tray so they would balance better, making no attempt to pursue the subject of magic. He wasn't referring to all mages, she knew, but she never made a point of discussing it. "I should go wash these before they get crusty." She saw Garren watch her through her peripherals as she swept around the counter with her tray. He looked like he wanted to speak, but she hurried off before he could have the chance.

A winter chill greeted her outside but with her hands full she was unable to hug her coat tighter to herself. She trudged around to the back of the building where a large water basin awaited use. With a cringe at the anticipation of the biting cold her hands would find inside, she plunged one of the bowls inside and used a rag to scrub at it. Her mind wandered in the mindlessness of the task and she jumped when someone spoke. She dropped the plate inside and spun to the young man. How had he snuck up on her like that? If he weren't moving, breathing, she might have sworn he was a scarecrow. Tall and slim, his pale blue eyes were almost hidden behind the enormous rim of his hat and a scruff of his blond hair. There was something unsettling about those blue eyes.

"He suspects; When you light the fireplace on frozen nights, when when you slip a poultice into his tea to help his back, when he hears you trembling in your nightmares, he suspects. Wonders if the demons are whispering to you. Knows you're afraid."

Kiara took a wary step back, scrunching her brows in apprehension. "What? Who are you? How do you know that?"

"That made it worse . . ." he said to himself. He looked uncomfortable now and averted his eyes as he fidgeted with his hands. "Don't worry, you'll forget. You're afraid of what he'll think, but he won't hate you for it. He worries, wants you to be safe and is afraid of the Templars in the area, even the good ones."

Kiara drew a slim, two edged knife from her boot and advanced on him. His eyes widened and he backed up. "Are you a blood mage or a demon?" she demanded. The next moment, she was alone and couldn't for the life of her remember why she was holding her dagger or why there was a little cloud of smoke in front of her. Her confused pondering was interrupted by a hubbub back around the front of the building that drew her focus. She slid the dagger back into it's hidden sheath and scampered out front. She hid near the corner of the building to stay out of sight of the fight.

Another Templar-Mage battle was encroaching on the town, but their seemed to be a third party involved. Thankfully, there didn't appear to be any villagers near them. Somewhere in the confusion and chaos, the last templar fell at the hands of a woman with dark, short hair sporting a large shield and sword. One of the mages advanced on her and one of his friends followed suit. She recognised them as a few of the men who were staying at the inn. The Templars must have discovered them.

"Wait! We are not Templars!" the women called out in a thick Orlesian accent. Not taking the chance, the mages who remained turned their wrath on the newcomers. The fight ended quickly, but these well-armed strangers seemed saddened by the result. Kiara's heart nearly stopped when one of them straightened to sheath her sword. The woman brushed her curtain of dark hair away from her face as she and her three compatriots began to converse. Kiara couldn't breathe, panic closing her throat.

After all these years, seeing Nora again should have brought her joy, but all she felt was fear of being discovered. There was no chance Nora would forgive her for the way she had run off without even leaving a letter for her or their parents. But she couldn't explain, couldn't take the chance that she would be sent away to a circle for having lived as an apostate for so long. Their family had strong ties to both the Chantry and the Templars, so surely they would mistrust her when they discovered the trouble she had with demons.

The young woman sprinted to the back of the building again. Perhaps if she hid back here and cleaned the dishes really slowly, they would pass by and never know she was here. Or maybe her sister wouldn't even recognize her. It had been ten years after all and Kiara had been only eleven when she left home.

"Kiara?" She heard Garren call out. She perked up anxiously. Had the adventurers come to the inn for a rest? Did he want to introduce them? "Kiara?" he called again.

"Back here," she answered. Garren jogged around the corner, looking visibly relieved. He drew her into a brief hug that she returned with a chuckle.

"Thank the Maker," he breathed. "I wanted to make sure you weren't caught in the skirmish. Bloody Templars pushing the mages to defend themselves here. Can't they do this outside of town?" Kiara mentally smacked herself. Of course he had been concerned for her safety. The way he was looking at her, she was struck with the inkling that perhaps he knew her secret and had been worried _she_ was the one who had been discovered by Templars. A moment of deja vu struck her at the thought. How on earth would he suspect and what had given her the idea?

"Sorry, I should have come inside to let you know I was alright," she said.

He smiled. "Yes, you should have. Try to finish up the dishes and come back in. The Inquisition is going to station troops here to keep the fighting out of town and I'm sure they'll be hungry." Kiara nodded to Garren, but she took her time with the dishes, anyway, even going so far as to pat them dry with her other rag rather than let them air dry inside as she normally did. When she finally crept to the front door, the travelers were, of course, long gone. So, Nora was in the Inquisition. Were they really leaving troops here? Her heart sank. What if Nora came back to check on her men at some point and found Kiara then?

* * *

Kiara shivered and huddled into a tighter ball on the cold floor. The room was dark, but she didn't need light to know that it was empty, void of anything warm and homely. She resigned herself to fall back asleep. At least in the Fade, she wouldn't be here. But the door to her cell was wrenched open loudly and she bolted upright. An iron-clad Templar entered and remained beside the door. Nora strode in, her arms crossed and her expression stern.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" she demanded. "We could have helped you! You would have been treated well in Ostwick, Mother and Father would have seen to it. But these Templars will never allow us to take you home, now, not when you're such a risk."

Kiara gasped. "What do you mean, a risk? I barely ever use my magic, I swear it! And even then it's only to help Garren around the inn. I've kept to myself and I never listen to the demons-"

Nora held up a hand to cut her off. She looked unbelievably sad and averted her green eyes. "Enough, Kiara. Don't you understand? There's no way for us to know what kind of contact you've had with demons and they won't take the risk of you being an abomination. The Chantry has ordered-" Nora's voice caught and she hesitated to take a shuddering breath. "They've ordered the Right of Tranquility. I'm so sorry . . ."

Kiara felt her eyes go wide and she started to tremble. Her attention returned to the templar by the door as he loomed closer to her and readied his blade in case she fought back. "Please, no," she whimpered, skittering back back on all fours until her back hit the wall. She clamped her eyes shut and waited for her fate. Instead, a familiar voice drifted into her mind through the darkness, calm and soothing, but she couldn't place where she'd heard it. It pulled her toward consciousness.

 _You're safe, don't listen to them. It's only a dream._

Kiara inhaled sharply, pulling herself awake. Her dark red hair was splayed across the pillow. The tendrils almost looked like little rivers of blood, making her heart skip until she lifted her head and the strands followed. She was surprised to find a blanket draped over her, as she had gone to sleep without one. Another family had been driven from their home and she had lent hers to the father downstairs. She hadn't told Garren, knowing he would insist she keep it. Had he come to check on her at some point? The candle on her bedside table had been lit as well, flickering in the cold night air. She welcomed its light and hugged the wool blanket to herself, letting its warmth keep the memory of the dream at bay. But anxiety roiled in her gut.

She knew the dream had been the ploy of a fear demon. Every few nights, a demon of some sort played with her mind. Now that she was awake, she could feel the familiar feeling of the Fade releasing it's grip on her, as well as the demon's influence. But the dream had been based on something that could happen if Nora came back. The girl allowed herself a few minutes of rest and then rose from bed. It would be fortuitous to pack light, but if she wasn't coming back, she would need to bring as much as possible. That meant she would need a horse. Horsemaster Dennet had lent a few of his horses to the Crossroads. No one would be surprised to find one missing. One by one, she snuck her packs down the stairs and set them beside a few barrels at the side of the building.

On her third and final trip, she stopped outside Garren's room and pushed the door open a crack. The quiet sound of his snoring let her know he was fast asleep. She stepped into the room and used magic to light a small fire in her hand, just enough to see by. It would take an explosion to wake him, so she wasn't worried he would see.

Her heart ached at leaving like this. He wouldn't understand, even when he read her letter. After everything he had done for her, he deserved better than for her to disappear in the middle of the night, but she had to go. She crept from the room, her throat tight with emotion. She made sure her stuff was hidden before beginning her search for a horse. When she found one, brown with a long white patch on its chest and nose, she readied it with a saddle, careful not to wake the man who was supposed to be watching them. Ready, she brought it back to the inn to fasten her gear to it.

It was difficult to navigate, even in the light the moon and stars provided, and even harder to do it from the horse's back. So, she lead it by foot and held a lantern to lead her way, though the tiny flame from the candle did little. She stopped to look back when the Crossroads were a far distance off, down the hilly landscape. Her resolve almost broke and she almost turned back, but either through stubbornness or fear, perhaps both, she turned to leave the little village behind her. She jumped when she returned her attention to the path, startled by the young man who stood in her way.

"What are you doing?" he asked frantically. "You have to go back."

Kiara stepped closer to the horse, as if it would protect her from this clearly troubled lad. He kept his head down and the large rim of his hat hid most of his face from view. "Who are you? What do you want?" she asked.

He looked up and crossed the distance between them in a few long strides, his eyes wide and desperate behind strands of his blond hair. "You need to go back. They needed you to be afraid, needed you to leave before she could have a chance to find you. 'Use the sister to our advantage, turn her against the Harald. Won't kill her own sister, even once she's possessed.'" The young man shook his head as if to focus himself from whatever bizarre tangent he had fallen down and his pale blue eyes flitted to her once more with an unsettling depth. She sank back. "I went to check on you again, but you were gone. They wanted you to flee, so you'd be alone."

"Who wanted me to be alone?" Kiara asked. He was about to answer when an arrow whizzed past his left arm. He grimaced and gripped his upper arm. Apparently it hadn't missed after all. Kiara looked around wildly for the culprit but only saw shapes moving in the moonlight beyond the light of her candle. The clanging of metal against metal and the grunts of labor drew her attention to a skirmish a few yards off the road. How had the young man gotten over there so fast? He wove expertly around several men in full suits of armor, but they weren't Templars. He cut them down with a pair of blades but she could hear his outcries whenever one hit him, too.

"Look out!" She called to him as another man charged for him, sword ready. How many were there? She didn't have time to look around to find out. She ran toward them and wove the magic in the world around her into a fireball spell, launching it at the man. It was too late. The boy turned from his fallen adversary just in time for the blade to gash across his front. Her fireball crashed into the man, sending him flying to the side as the lad fell to the ground. Kiara advanced on them, but all of a sudden the young man disappeared in a puff of smoke. He appeared again at her side and grabbed hold of her arms.

"There are more, too many," he said quickly. Before she could respond the world vanished around her. It appeared again a moment later, but they were somewhere different when the smoke dissipated. She pulled herself from his grip with such force that she knocked herself to the ground and dropped her lantern. The young man clutched his chest in pain, his knees trembling. He fell, having barely enough energy to adjust himself so he would fall on his side rather than land on his wound. Gravity pulled his heavy-topped hat off and it clanked to the dirt. Kiara just sat motionless on the ground, unable to wrap her mind around what had happened. A demon had just saved her life. Why? She waited for him to stir, but his eyes remained closed. Was he breathing? Was he. . . .

She crawled over to him and hesitantly rolled him onto his back. His shirt was stained with crimson and she pressed a hand to her mouth, taking a deep breath to stop herself from losing her dinner. She had seen the town's healer mend a few people. Even had to have her own hand healed once when a knife slipped too easily through a warm pear the previous summer. Nevertheless, the thought of healing someone was daunting, since she had never tried and the consequences of failure were irreversible in this situation. But it was either try or let both the demon and the mage boy he had possessed die.

AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it so far. Comments appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter takes place during "In Hushed Whispers" and contains spoilers for any who have not done this quest. :)

Chapter 2

"We don't have the manpower to take the castle. Either we find another way in, or we give up this nonsense and go and get the Templars," Cullen insisted vehemently.

Cassandra shook her head. "Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister. This cannot be allowed to stand."

"The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name. It's an obvious trap," Josephine pointed out.

"Of course it is," Nora said with a shrug. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't go. We need to stop arguing and make a decision."

Cullen let out a growl of frustration. "Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Fereldan. It has repelled thousands of assaults." He turned a stern gaze on her. "If you go in there you'll die and we'll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won't allow it."

Nora clenched. "Is that really all you're worried about losing?" she rebuked. Cullen's brown eyes widened when he realized what she thought he meant.

"I didn't mean . . ." The entire room went quiet and Nora averted her gaze to the war table, scowling. Only Leliana was willing to break the tense silence.

"If we don't even try to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep," she said.

"Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for naught. An Orlesian Inquisition's army marching into Fereldan would provoke a war. Our hands are tied." Josephine sounded irritated that this course of action was being discussed in such length, clearly convinced it was the wrong move.

Cassandra looked irked as well. "The Magister—"

"Has outplayed us," Cullen interrupted.

"I can't believe that's true," Nora said. A muscle in Cullen's jaw tightened, but he didn't argue with her. "And even if he has, can we really afford to let him control all the rebel mages? Is there no other way to get into the keep other than a head-on attack?" She pondered for a moment. "Where is the Arl of Redcliffe? I'm sure he'd help us get his castle back."

"After he was displaced, Arl Teagan rode straight for Denerim to petition the crown for help. I doubt he'll want our assistance once the Fereldan army lays siege to his castle," the Ambassador explained.

Leliana stepped closer to the map with an eager expression easing her usually stern expression as she recalled something. "Wait. There is a secret passage into the castle; An escape route for the royal family. It's too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through."

Cullen's finger tapped on the pummel of his sword. "Too risky. Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister."

"That's why we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly."

Nora perked up. "Give him what he wants and he'll be too busy to look for spies. That's clever."

Cullen nodded begrudgingly. "Focus his attention on Trevelyan while we take out the Tevinters. It's risky, but it could work."

As if hearing the cue of his people, the large doors of the war room opened to the Tevinter mage who had helped them close a rift back at Redcliffe. "Fortunately, you'll have help," he said as he strutted up to the table.

"This man says he had information about the Magister and his methods, Commander," a guard announced from the door. Dorian smiled briefly to Nora, who returned it with a nod. She was unsure of his motivations, but he had helped them thus far. He would need to be watched, though, until she could be sure.

Cullen levelled a mistrustful scowl on the Tevinter, but did not phase the mage. "Your spies will never get past Alexius's magic without my help. So, if you're going after him, I'm coming along," Dorian said. Cullen looked to Nora.

"This plan puts you in the most danger. We can't in good conscience order you to do this. We can still go after the Templars if you'd rather not play the bait. It's up to you." His brown eyes silently pleaded with her to take another route.

Nora looked down at the map again before those eyes could change her mind. "The Templars have already expressed their disinterest in the Inquisition. Going to them would be no less dangerous. We cannot let the Magisters hold power over so many of the Mages in Fereldan. We will go ahead with Leliana's plan.

"So be it." Cullen's voice was quiet now, sad.

* * *

He had been right. Of course he had been right. Nora awoke laying in six inch deep water and sputtered a cough as her lungs repelled the vile tasting stuff. "Blood of the Maker, where did they come from?" She looked around the dim room to a pair of armored men at the door who were now charging on her. Wait, they? She found Dorian at her side but didn't have time to ponder yet. Only after they dealt with the men did she really have a chance to look around. They were in some sort of prison cell. Had Alexius transported them to the dungeon?

"Interesting," Dorian mused. "It's probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us, to what, the closest confluence of arcane energy?"

"What do you mean?" Nora asked. "Since when is the dungeon of Redcliffe, a 'confluence of arcane energy'?"

"Let's see. If we're still in the castle . . . it isn't. Ah! Of course! It's not simply where, it's when! Alexius used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time."

"You're kidding," Nora argued in bafflement. "Did we go forward or backward and how far?"

"Those are excellent questions. Ones we will not find the answers to in this cell. Let's have a look around. Once we know where the rift took us, maybe we can find a way to get back. If we can . . ."

"Right," Nora agreed. She ignored the clenching in her gut and refused to ponder what would happen if they couldn't. The rest of the dungeon was just as dark and dank as the cell they had woken in. But most disturbing was the red lyrium protruding from the walls. The few poor souls they came across seemed unable to process anything outside their own minds. The lyrium had probably driven them mad. A familiar voice drifted through the halls, however, and Nora paused.

"The light shall lead her safely through the paths of this world and into the next. For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water . . ." Nora followed the sound of Cassandra's chant, but something sounded wrong about her voice just has it had everyone else's. It echoed hollow as if it were not really her. But it was undoubtedly Cassandra she found sitting in a cell, staring at the floor in defeat. When she approached, the warrior looked up and her eyes widened.

"You've returned to us! Can it be? Has Andraste given us another chance? Maker forgive me, I failed you. I failed everyone. The end must truly be upon us if the dead return to life."

"I didn't die, we just . . ."

Dorian stepped forward to help her explain. "Alexius sent us forward in time. If we find him we may be able to return to the present."

"Go back in time . . ." Cassandra muttered as she rose to her feet. "Then, can you make it so that none of this ever took place?"

"With any luck, yes."

"Alexius's master . . . after you died, we could not stop the Elder One from rising. Empress Celene was murdered. The army that swept in afterwards—it was a horde of demons. Nothing stopped them. Nothing . . ." Cassandra looked to the floor, haunted by some terrible memory. Nora stepped forward and put her hands on Cassandra's shoulders.

"We'll stop all of that from happening, I swear it."

Cassandra's grey-blue eyes met hers. "Maker guide us all."

* * *

They found Varric in the dungeons as well, humming a song to himself that he had invented for his beloved crossbow. She had heard him hum it during battle now and then. He was less visibly distressed than Cassandra had been, but no less haunted. It was painful to see in someone who was ordinarily so carefree and upbeat. He had heard that Alexius had barricaded himself in the throne room, so that was were they were headed now. It was difficult to navigate through a castle that she had only ever seen two rooms of before. They stood at a four-way corridor, unsure what path to take.

"I think it was left," Varric said.

"No, right," Cassandra argued.

"Are you saying that because you actually think it's to the right, or is it just because I said left?" Varric bantered. Cassandra snarled in frustration.

"No, really, let's stand around and discuss it. If we wait long enough, we're sure to be discovered. I bet they would bring us straight to Alexius, but I doubt we'd be in any condition to fight as it would only be our heads," said Dorian. Nora took in a deep breath. As a compromise, the Herald took the middle path. None argued. Further down the hall, she heard the grunts of someone being beaten.

"How did the Trevelyan know the sacrifice was at the temple? Answer!" A man demanded.

"Never," replied a familiar feminine voice in a thick Orlesian accent. She gave another outcry as he no doubt punished her for not answering. Nora looked to the others to confirm what she heard. They nodded. She followed the voice to a room at the end of the hall and threw the door open. A man in Tevinter robes and a mask turned in bewilderment. Leliana hung from chains behind him, her feet just barely close enough to the floor to stand. When he turned, she wrapped her legs around his neck and twisted. There was a crack and he fell to the floor. Nora sprinted forward to pull the keys from his body.

"You're alive," Leliana muttered while she unlocked the shackles around the Bard's wrists. Nora couldn't stop staring at her face, much older than it should have looked given that only a year had passed. What kind of torture had she endured? It had to have involved magic to have such an effect.

"We'll get you out of here," the brunette reassured her.

"Do you have weapons?" Nora nodded. "Good. The Magister's probably in his chambers." The redhead strutted past them to a chest on the floor.

"You . . . aren't curious how we got here?" Dorian asked.

"No," was Leliana's short reply.

"Alexius sent us into the future. This, his victory, his Elder One, it was never meant to be," he clarified anyway.

Nora continued to take in the Assassin's haggard appearance. "I . . . I'm sorry for everything you've had to endure. But if we can find Alexius and get back to the present, then you'll never have to go through it."

"And mages wonder why people always fear them. No one should have this power." Leliana shook her head.

"It's dangerous and unpredictable," Dorian agreed. "Before the Breach, nothing we did-"

"Enough," Leliana interrupted. "This is all pretend to you. Some future you hope will never exist. I suffered. The whole world suffered. It was real." Dorian fell quiet.

"Leliana, I . . ." Nora hesitated, the question tingling her tongue, but she had to build the courage to ask it. "What happened to the others? Where is Cullen?"

Leliana shook her head sadly, smiling ironically. "We were blind not to have noticed sooner. The two of you were not subtle. But don't do this. Remember him as you know him. Just know that he thought of you always." Her words were meant to help, of course, but they only made Nora feel worse. She had done this to them. To him. "We should move," Leliana suggested. The Herald nodded.

* * *

An unholy wailing shook the throne room, knocking rubble loose from the ceiling. "The Elder One," said Leliana. Whatever the Elder One was, Nora did not look forward to meeting it.

"Time to go, Herald," Varric said. He and Cassandra shared a look and she nodded. "We'll hold them back while you make your escape. Once they get through, the rest will be up to you."

Nora's green eyes widened when she realized what he meant. "No, I won't let you die for this."

"Look at us, we're already dead," Leliana said. "The only way we live is if this day never comes. Cast your spell. You have as much time as I have arrows." Nora's compatriots turned to the door and shut it behind them to help keep the Elder One at bay while Leliana remained inside to hold them off once Cassandra and Varric . . . Maker how Nora wanted to fight; to protect them from any more harm. The cries of demons perforated the walls. Finally, the door burst open. A Terror tossed Varric's corpse into the room as a slew of demons and Tevinters streamed in. Cassandra was dead somewhere beyond the room, she knew. Leliana chanted to herself as she held them off until a familiar young woman marched into the room. Nora gasped.

"No," she exclaimed. Kiara advanced on Leliana with intimidating calmness, deflecting the Bard's arrows with a wave of her hand. She was using magic. Kiara was a mage? No, this wasn't Kiara anymore, she realized. Her eyes, which had once been hazel, were glowing green like a demon's.

"Leave the Herald for me," the demon possessing Kiara ordered the others in a deep voice that did not match her sister's young feminine face. Nora moved to help Leliana, to do something, but Dorian grabbed her arm.

"You move and we all die!" he declared. Leliana continued to fight while Dorian's spell on the amulet began to open a rift. Nora glanced back at Leliana one more time, in time to see the demon who had possessed her sister rip into Leliana with powerful magic. Kiara turned an unfeeling gaze onto Nora. Nora took in her sister's heartbreaking appearance for a few moments more before sprinting through the portal with Dorian. Seconds later, they found themselves back in their own time with everyone looking on in shock, especially Alexius.

"You'll have to do better than that," Dorian jested. Nora strutted past him and grabbed Alexius roughly by the neck.

"Is that the best you can do?" she spat.

"Maker," Cassandra blurted, surprised by Nora's outburst of aggression. She didn't understand, didn't know what he'd do. Dorian's hand found her shoulder.

"No, Nora, he's not the same man as the one we met. Things can be different. He doesn't need to die," he pleaded.

Nora clenched her eyes closed. He was right and she knew it. With a cry of anger, she shoved Alexius to the ground. Leliana's men moved in on him and the Herald turned her back to leave.

* * *

"It's not a matter for debate," Cullen insisted. "There will be abominations among the mages and we must be prepared."

"If we rescind the offer of an alliance, it makes the Inquisition look incompetent at best, tyrannical at worst," Josephine argued.

"What were you thinking, turning the mages loose? The veil is torn open!" Cullen barked.

"We need their cooperation," Nora said. She did not look at Cullen. Hadn't since they got back. That seemed to be making him more frustrated, but she couldn't bring herself to.

"That's not all, is it?" Dorian said from the corner. Everyone jumped and drew their weapons, not knowing he was there. Nora gasped. Even as distracted as he had been, he had noticed her reaction when Kiara had entered the room.

"Leave, Tevinter. You were not asked to be here," Cassandra snapped.

"That girl. You knew her," Dorian said as if the Seeker had not spoken.

"Girl? What girl?" Leliana asked. "What did you leave out?" Nora had explained most of what had happened, leaving out the gory details of the fates of those in the room. There was no reason to burden them with that knowledge. She had also neglected to tell them about Kiara. Nora shifted uncomfortably as all eyes watched her.

"My sister. They took her. Used her against us . . ." was all she could say.

"Are you hoping to find her among the rebel mages?" Dorian asked. She gave a stiff nod. No one seemed quite sure what else to say. As usual, it was Leliana who broke the tense silence.

"What's done is done. We can go over this in more depth another time. For now, you should get some rest while we prepare the mages for closing the rift. You've had a trying few days." They adjourned and began filing from the room.

She wanted to go to Cullen, to apologize for whatever horrible fate had befallen him in that place. But she couldn't force her feet to carry her to his office and they refused to remain still to wait for him. Instead, she wandered through Haven to the little one-room home they had set aside for her. Her mind drifted, picturing what the room would have looked like in that dark future; A future that only came to pass because of a decision she had made. She was supposed to help the Inquisition down the right path. Until a few nights ago, she hadn't even given herself time to think about what would happen if they failed.

She didn't notice Cullen come in. He cleared his throat in the doorway and she spun to face him, startled. "Sorry," he apologized, shifting awkwardly on his feet. "I, um . . . I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have gotten angry. I was just . . . worried about what might happen with the mages."

"I know. You have valid reason to worry. We should keep an eye on them." Nora dropped her gaze and turned to the small room again.

"Nora?"

"I don't deserve your apology, Cullen. You were right, I almost ruined everything. I can't bear knowing that what I did . . . I killed you. I killed all of you . . ." She struggled to keep the emotion from her voice and it gave a quiver. She felt Cullen's hands graze down her arms to just above her elbows, felt his warmth behind her. His lips rested against her head above her ear, his words soft. She found his hands with her own and gripped them. His fingers, which were usually gloved, were cold to the touch from the crisp air.

"I don't know what you saw in that place, but we can change it. We know more about the enemy's plan and we kept the mages from joining this 'Elder One'. And we'll find your sister. They won't take her, I promise you." Kiara. After all these years, she really was alive. Did she run because she was a mage? Was she really that afraid of the Circle? Perhaps in Fereldan there would be reason to be, but the Circle in Ostwick was notoriously lax. She would have answers soon enough. Finally.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darkness was beginning to fade when the young man's pale blue eyes opened. Kiara was sitting beside him with her arms wrapped around her knees, failing in her attempt not to fall asleep as the smell of the pine trees soothed her senses. When he tried to sit up, however, she jolted awake. "Careful," she warned, holding out her hands to stop him. "I was able to stop the bleeding, but I don't know if it will start again." She helped him sit up carefully and then scooted back, facing him when she sat. Common sense told her not to sit with her back within arm's reach of a demon, even one who seemed friendly enough.

"You . . . you stayed to help me." He looked confused and almost uncomfortable at the notion.

Kiara laughed dryly, more out of surprise. "Of course I did. You saved my life."

"Yes," was his only response.

"Why?"

"You needed help."

Kiara shook her head in marvel at the simplicity of his answer. He said it as if helping a complete stranger was simply the way the world worked. "But demons don't help. Are you not a demon?"

"I was, but I didn't want to be that. Rhys helped me understand and now I know better. I know there are better ways to stop the hurting." He was looking at the ground now, the wide rim of his hat hiding his face from view.

"Stop the hurting." Kiara pondered this. Someone with such a noble goal had to be trustworthy, didn't he? It was more admirable than what most people wanted in the world lately. "So, you're not a demon? I know little of the Fade, actually. Are there other types of spirits?"

"I . . . I don't remember. I made myself forget when I made myself real."

"Do you have a name?"

"Cole."

"Cole, then. Who is this boy you've possessed?"

"I've possessed no one. This is the way I look."

"That's not how other demons look. I asked a few of the mages who passed through town what a demon would look like so I would know when to run and they said they're monstrous."

"This world doesn't make sense to them. They try to fit but it's too harsh, too real. That's why they look wrong."

"So you look like a young man because you understand this place?"

"This was the form that would allow me to help."

"I suppose that kind of makes sense," she mused. Aside from appearing out of nowhere and being able to read others' minds, he really wasn't scary to look at. People would probably be more inclined to listen to him in the form of an average unassuming young man. "I didn't catch it before, but you said you came to check on me 'again'. Have we met before, Cole?"

"You were angry, frightened, didn't want me there, so I let you forget."

She tried to understand, but it was difficult to follow his mind. If he had made her forget their first meeting, then of course she would be unable to recall who he was, but it made it feel like there was a hole in her mind. A thought struck her, though. "The blanket and the candle; Did you do that?"

"I was going to give a blanket to the farmer who lost his home, but you did that first. So I gave it to you instead. The light didn't make the nightmare go away, though. I'm sorry." He frowned and something shifted in his eyes when he looked at her from under his hat, like he was listening to something. "You don't like it when they whisper; Words like eels rippling in the dark, unseen until it's almost too late. Can still see her face, sad, resolute. Allowed the Templar to come closer. 'How could she? What if she really does hate me? Sends me away? I don't want to be sent to that place." His gaze held an intensity that gave her deja vu. She really _had_ seen those blue eyes before tonight. "She wouldn't send you away. Still misses you, thinks of you when she sees a young girl who looks like you."

Kiara shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to talk about Nora yet. "Can you read anyone's mind?"

He shook his head. "No, they have to need me."

"Like I did," she said. He nodded. Kiara frowned down into her lap, knowing that there was no point in postponing the inevitable. They could not stay here forever. She would starve to death and he could die of exposure. "You said they wanted to use me against her. If that's their goal, then I can't leave myself vulnerable to them, not when so much is at stake."

"She went dark earlier, no more hurt, but when she came back it was worse. She's far away now, almost too far to hear. 'Alive all this time? . . . didn't tell me . . . No, worry about that later. . . find her. Hope I'm not too late.'"

"What? She knows I'm alive? How?"

Cole frowned in confusion. "I . . . I don't know. But they've gone." He stood quickly, seemingly ignoring his wound. It must be nice to be able to compartmentalize like a demon. Or _spirit_. When he vanished in a puff of smoke, Kiara jumped and exhaled irritably. Did he have to keep doing that? She fumbled to her feet, her legs wobbly from sitting in such an odd position for so long. Where had the bloody boy gone? There was no sign of him.

"Cole!" she called out as loud as she dared with those strange men in the area. What if he was discovered? Or what if he just left her there? He wouldn't, would he? She stood there for a long time, expecting less and less for him to return. Perhaps she could find one of the Inquisition soldiers. They would be able to bring her to Nora or at least send a letter. She started trudging down the steep, rocky hill, reserved to return to town until a far off sight made her laugh in astonishment.

"I found it," Cole said. In his hand were the reigns of her horse, supplies and all still strapped to its back as it trudged along behind him. "It was scared off during the fight."

"I guess they were more worried about finding us than chasing the horse. But why did you walk it back? Wouldn't it have been faster to ride?"

"I, erm, haven't ever ridden one, actually."

"Well, after today you won't be able to say that," she said as she hoisted herself onto its back. "Come on." She extended a hand to help him up but instead he teleported himself up. Kiara jumped and let out a little squeal when he was suddenly behind her. "Do you _have_ to do that? You have legs you know." Cole's chuckle was quiet and she resisted the urge to elbow him in his injured ribs.

"Their hamlet is that way," he said pointing up the mountain.

"Of course it is," she groaned.

* * *

Wherever they were going, they had already spent several days navigating through the mountains. It was slow progress trying to find their destination solely based on what he was feeling. It was like following a compass, knowing which direction to go but sometimes you had to backtrack because it lead you to a dead end. But he insisted they were going the right way.

The laceration in his chest was much better, at least. Everytime they stopped to eat—or for _her_ to eat since he apparently didn't need to—she worked what little healing magic she could on it as she was now.

"You don't need to keep doing that," he insisted. He shifted uncomfortably as if he didn't like having such attention paid to him. The horse, which she had named Bronto for having a large size similar to that of the horned creature, had taken a liking to the lad. Cole knew the moment the horse was hungry or thirsty and had ensured it was taken care of as immediately as possible. Bronto apparently enjoyed being spoiled in such a way and always stood near him while they rested.

"If it gets infected and makes you sick, you won't be able to help people. Is that what you want?" Kiara argued.

"No." Cole shook his head and dipped it down in embarrassment at needing aid when she reached her hands toward his middle. Light passed between her hands and his wound. For all she knew, it wasn't actually doing any good and he was only getting better because he was a spirit, but it made her feel like she was helping at least.

"Are you sure we're close?"

"Yes, not far now. If we leave now, we should reach her by night fall.

Kiara wasn't oblivious to the fact that he was eager to move forward so she would stop paying attention to him, but grinned and shook her head bemusedly. "Alright, let's go." She began gathering the mat she'd been sitting on and her little bowl, stuffing them back into her pack.

"Empty like a tree infested with termites, chewing your insides until there's nothing left but red hot anger," Cole muttered. Kiara turned to him in confusion. He was staring at the floor, fidgeting like he did when he was reading someone. She knelt in front of him and touched his arm.

"Cole, are you alright?"

He didn't seem to hear her. A deep frown was imprinted in his features when he looked up at her. "She stole them. Took them right out from under me. Can't let her win; She'll suffer."

"Who are you reading? It doesn't sound like the men who tried to take me."

Cole stood and snow crunched beneath his shoes as he strode from the mountain pass to look across the range. Kiara followed and stood at his side. An army of dark specks marched across the frozen mountains, but she couldn't tell who they were from this distance. "The Templars, they're red. They'll kill them all . . ." Cole muttered. He shook his head forlornly. Kiara held his arm and pulled him toward Bronto.

"We have to help them," she pleaded. Cole helped her mount and then she helped hoist him up behind her. "Hyah!" she hollered, instructing the horse to run with a light kick. They rode all day, trying to get ahead of the horde, but it was no use. The templars seemed unwavered against the difficult terrain and biting cold. and the pair had to be careful to stay out of view as well. Night had long since fallen by the time they reached Haven and the scouts at the front were already assaulting the town, setting it ablaze. Horror tightened Kiara's lungs as she rode along the narrow pass beside the frozen lake. Only when she saw Cole engaging a monstrously built man in a full suit of armor before the large wooden wall of Haven did she realize he was no longer behind her on the horse. That didn't stop her from looking behind her to verify the seat was really empty.

Another Templar was joining the fray. To avoid a repeat of the last time someone had snuck up on him, Kiara guided Bronto over to him. The creature required little motivation and delivered a swift kick to the Templar's chest. He tried to dodge, but was sent flying across the slick ice. Kiara dismounted when Bronto settled as Cole straightened from his fallen opponent. The main gate was open and they sprinted through. Kiara lead Bronto with them and had to remove her belongings from his back when the pack somehow caught fire. Petty things weren't important, especially given the circumstances.

"This way!" Cole sprinted off to cut off a group of Templars who were headed for the gate to the upper level of the town little town.

"Wait!" she called after him. She left Bronto behind this time to keep him out of danger and sprinted after the spirit. He was dispatching them rather quickly now by appearing behind them and delivering fatal wounds and then moving onto the next.

Kiara mustered as powerful a fireball as she could muster and chucked it at one. He cried out and turned on her. She threw another, but he deflected it with his shield. Oh how she wished she had practiced her magic more. If she couldn't throw one at him, maybe she could use a different kind of spell, though. She held her hands together as if holding a ball, directing all of her focus on the man. She imagined the spell working and then willed it into existence when she pulled her hands apart as if to pull the invisible ball apart. A harsh snap of cold chilled the Templar. It may not have hurt him, but he certainly moved slower. Encouraged, power coursing through her, she lifted her hands and thrust them down. An invisible force crushed the Templar to the ground where he remained unmoving. Had she just . . .

A hand shook her upper arm to draw her attention. "We can't stay here," Cole said. There was a ruckus on the other side of the large wooden door of the wall that fell silent when he knocked loudly. "I can't come in unless you open!" It started to open when another hand found her arm and spun her around roughly. Kiara had failed to kill the Templar. She honestly wasn't sure if she was dismayed or relieved. Though his face was hidden behind his horrifying helmet, she could feel the Templar's unbridled hate for what she was. He was about to impale her with his sword when she heard another blade cut into him. She released her breath and pulled back, wrenching her arm from his grip as he fell to the ground. Cole straightened behind him. The girl was about to thank him when two pairs of footprints sprinted toward her from behind.

"Are you alright?" A blond man asked. He wore a large fur on his back that gave him an imposing silhouette, but his frown was one of concern. The woman behind him gasped and Kiara's hazel eyes flitted to a pair of light green eyes that she had not seen in a decade.

"Blood of the Maker," Nora whispered. Kiara shifted awkwardly, averting her gaze in guilt.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I realized that I accidentally called the Inquisitor "Kaitlyn" (the name of my mage Inquisitor in the game) at the end of the last chapter, so I changed it back to Nora. I'm sorry if it confused anyone! D:

Chapter 4

"I'm Cole. We came to warn you. To help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know."

"What is this? What's going on?"

"The templars come to kill you," the boy, Cole, said.

Cullen moved toward him angrily. "Templars? Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?"

Cole retreated and took up a defensive stance against Cullen's aggression. Nora flinched when Kiara seemed to instinctively shoot between them to guard the boy. Her hazel eyes widened when she looked up at Cullen as if she hadn't thought this course of action through and was unsure what to do now. Both Cole and the Commander relaxed and Kiara stepped aside, her face red with embarrassment. For all the direness of the situation, the slight upturn of Cullen's mouth suggested he found either this small act or her embarrassment comical.

"The Red Templars went to the Elder one," Cole said. "You know him? He knows you. You took his mages." He turned to Nora, stepping closer as he said it and then turned to point up one of the rock formations back through the horde. "There."

"I know _that_ man, but this Elder One . . ." Cullen mused in horror.

"He's very angry that you took his mages."

Nora looked to her Commander. "Cullen, give me a plan! Anything!"

"Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can!" He turned from her and drew his sword. "Mages! You—you have sanction to engage them! That is Samson. He will not make it easy! Inquisition! With the Herald! For our lives! For all of us!"

Cassandra, Varric, and Solas sprinted toward Nora while Cullen rallied the forces. Kiara started to follow but Nora cut her off.

"No. Go to the Chantry with the other civilians," she ordered. Kiara stiffened, her fists clenching at her sides.

"I came to help, not to hide."

" _No_ ," Nora repeated. "We'll talk later. For now I need you to stay out of the way." Hurt flashed behind Kiara's eyes and guilt nipped at Nora's gut but her anger quelled it. When her sister turned in a huff and marched toward the Chantry, Nora turned to her comrades. "We'll use the trebuchets," she informed them.

"Looks like it's the original squad again," Varric said teasingly. Cassandra rolled her eyes and Nora tried not to grin as she turned down the path that led to the catapults. It was just outside town so they had to dispatch several templars. When they finally reached the trebuchet, they found more templars attempting to aim it at Haven. Solas and Varric unleashed long range attacks on them to stop them while Cassandra and Nora charged. The templars were sturdy, appearing to be infected with red lyrium; Was that why Cole had called them Red Templars? When the last one fell, Nora leaped onto the platform to and began turning the crank.

Solas began casting a barrier spell and a transparent magical dome poured around them like water cascading over a glass bowl. A new wave of Red Templars beat on the wall furious to get in. Slowly, the catapult turned toward the Templar forces. It was almost in place when Solas fell to a knee. The Templars were negating his magic.

"I cannot hold them!" he declared. The shield started to waver, cracks spider-webbing across it's surface. Varric and Cassandra readied themselves and Nora sprinted away from Solas to protect him while he recovered. The wall shattered. Templars charged in, glowing red. Nora and Cassandra charged with their shields to knock over the front soldiers. Varric started picking off the next line of troops and Nora pounced to join in. She was so focused on her opponents that she didn't notice one of the Templars attempting to turn the trebuchet again. A Templar bashed his shield into her side and sent her reeling to the ground and advanced to slay her when a crossbow bolt pierced his head. Nora shot her smugly smirking dwarf friend a grateful grin.

"Herald, the trebuchet!" Cassandra shouted. The Seeker turned Nora's attention to the Templar at the catapult and Nora scurried to her feet and sprinted for him. Solas blasted him from the platform with a fireball and Nora leaped for the firing mechanism. It had been moved out of position, but actually gave her a better idea. She released a shot into the mountain range and unleashed an avalanche that devastated the attacking army. Their victory was short lived when the beating flap of large wings drew closer and closer. They looked at each other confusedly and then searched the skies for the sound. Over Solas's head, she spotted the darkened silhouette that was unmistakably similar to a dragon and it was headed straight for them.

"Maker . . ." Nora muttered. They all dove in separate directions to avoid the blast of flame that crashed into the catapult. Fortunately, the creature kept flying, either oblivious to them or content with taking out the larger threat and leaving them to flounder.

"Is that an . . . an _Archdemon_?" Cassandra gasped.

"Come on!" Nora found Cullen at the town gate, urgently ushering them back inside. The four of them sprinted past him and Nora turned to help him close the door. "We need everyone back in the Chantry! It's the only building that might hold out against . . . that beast!" Cullen instructed. When he looked back there was defeat in his brown eyes. "At this point . . . just make them work for it."

There were several villagers who needed help on the way, but they did eventually reach the church. It was a surprise to find Ser Roderick stumbling toward the door to usher them all inside. A few paces behind, Cole looked on with concern. The Chancellor looked particularly unwell and Nora turned to help him close the doors. Once they were secure, he turned to step away and stumbled. Cole moved to his side quickly to help him to a chair further in. Nora followed, unsure what to do.

"He tried to stop a Templar. The blade went deep. He's going to die," Cole explained.

"What a charming boy," Roderick mused sarcastically. A mixture of emotions struck her; Apathy for the indignant, close-minded man she'd known him as and sympathy for the man who was willing to risk his life to help their people. The rest of their citizens were gathered at the back of the chapel near the war room. There, she saw Kiara leaned over a man gripping his wounded leg, wrapping it with linen.

"Herald!" Cullen hurried over with a few Inquisition soldiers in toe. "Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us. There has been no communication, no demands, just advance after advance.

"I've seen an Archdemon. I was in the Fade, but it looked like that," Cole said.

"I don't care what it looks like!" Cullen barked. "It's cut a path for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven!"

Cole shook his head. "The Elder One doesn't care about the village. He only wants the Herald."

"Then he can have me," Nora offered.

"What? You can't possibly be considering offering yourself up to this lunatic," the Commander said furiously.

"Why not, if it saves the rest of you?" Nora argued.

"It won't. He wants to kill you. No one else matters, but he'll crush them; kill them anyway. I don't like him."

"You don't _like_ -" Cullen scoffed and turned to Nora, his tone softening. "Herald, there is no tactic here that makes this survivable. The only thing that slowed them down was that Avalanche, we could turn the remaining trebuchets on the mountain, but we would be buried in here. There would be no way out."

"There might be . . ." Cole's head was dipped as if he were listening to something. Yes . . . Ser Roderick has a way to help. He wants to save before he dies."

"There is a path. You wouldn't know it was there unless you'd made the Summer Pilgrimage, as I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could . . . tell you."

Nora crossed her arms, debating. "Use it. I'll distract the Elder One while you get Kiara and the others out. I'm the one he wants right? He'll come if I make enough noise and then I can bury him instead."

"And when the mountain falls? What about _you_?" Cullen asked. His brown gaze held hers with intensity, daring her to answer the question because he knew the answer.

"If they all die, then this was all for nothing. Get them out," she instructed instead. The muscle in his jaw clenched and he stiffened. She turned her back to him and strutted for the door.

* * *

She was now unarmed and had no way of releasing the catapult with the Elder One blocking her way. He was impossibly tall, twice her height, perhaps, and was horrific to look at. Red lyrium seemed to grow from his very skull and he was bone thin. "You interrupted a ritual years in the planning and instead of dying, you stole its purpose." He lifted a clawed hand and as a ball of red light ignited in his palm the green mark in Nora's own hand sparked to life and felt as if it would burn it into a stump. She gripped it, crying out in pain. "I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as touched, what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very Heaven." He gripped the red orb of raw energy until it burst and her own mark did the same, painfully. She screamed and fell to her elbows and knees. "Yet you use the Anchor to undo my work. The gall."

"What is this thing meant to do?" she demanded.

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come to it." Corypheus came closer and grabbed her roughly by the arm, lifting her into the air by it. She refused to cry out again, even though it felt as if her shoulder would pop out of the socket. Her heart nearly stopped when she spotted a figure moving around behind the trebuchet and in a flash of red light she caught a glimpse of Kiara's face. She returned her glance to Corypheus so as not to give her sister away. What was she thinking? She would get herself killed for certain! "I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the old gods of the Empire _in person_. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion withered Tevinter and correct this Blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the Throne of the Gods, and it was empty!"

Corypheus turned to throw Nora and found Kiara trying to jar the lever of the catapult, but it seemed to be stuck. Instead, he threw Nora to his right and she rolled into the snow. Corypheus stomped over to Kiara in time for her to finally wrench the lever over. He grabbed her by her hair and lifted her from the ground just as the arm of the catapult launched a boulder at the mountain behind Haven. Corypheus spun to watch the snow cascade down the mountain, building into another avalanche. He tossed Kiara aside and her head smacked into one of the wooden posts of the catapult. Nora scrambled to her feet to help Kiara. She was conscious, luckily, but gripped her head as Nora helped her stand. Corypheus was with his dragon now, who swooped him up to escape the flood of snow heading for them.

Nora grabbed Kiara's hand and bolted in the opposite direction. She wasn't sure where she was leading them, but there wasn't another option. The snow grew closer and closer and her heart pounded faster and faster. Outside the town, she spotted a cave in the ground that had previously been boarded up, but the boards had been broken. Kiara required no steering from her and veered for it. They dove inside before the snow could engulf them. It was a far fall to the bottom. Kiara screamed when they crumpled to the ground upon their rough landing and curled over to grip her leg. Some snow followed them, but only enough to equal a large snowball when it landed on top of them.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked, pushing to her hands and knees.

"I felt something crack," Kiara replied with a tearful grimace. Nora wrapped one of Kiara's arms around her neck and hoisted her to her feet.

"I'm sorry, but we have to move. We can still reach the others." Taking in their surroundings, they seemed to be in some sort of old ruin, dimly lit by blue moonlight from the now uncovered hole they had fallen through. It was slow moving, pulling Kiara through the long, dark tunnels, which turned into caves, but Kiara kept a small fire in her free hand to light their way once the tunnel grew dark. It also did a little to keep them warm. She used it to light a torch for Nora once they found one, and Nora in turn lit any brazier they passed so they would know which direction they had come from. Eventually Nora started to worry they would become lost in the maze of caves when Kiara's fire started to flicker out. She gasped and looked around wildly.

"No, no, no . . ." she muttered in a low voice. She pulled her arm from Nora's shoulders and clamped her hands to her ears. " _Stop it!_ I'm not even asleep!"

"What's wrong?" Nora asked. She gripped her sister's arms so she wouldn't stumble over but couldn't get Kiara to meet her eye. She was looking around

"You can't hear them whispering?"

"Do you mean demons?" Nora asked. It was the logical leap given that the girl was a mage. Kiara nodded weakly. "They're probably from one of the smaller rifts. It'll be alright, I can handle them," she assured her. Kiara nodded let Nora help her walk again. She insisted the whispering was getting louder. They came across a large room with ruined archways above the doors like the first room they had found. Kiara whimpered and refused to move forward. That's when Nora noticed the pair of hunched over despair demons blending into the rubble on the ground. Large mouths could be seen beneath the low hoods of their cloaks when they turned to face them. Anger twisted Kiara's quivering lips.

"Shut up!" She said. What were the creatures saying to her? The 'Anchor', as Corypheus had called it, sparked to life sending sparks up her arm. The demons moved to attack and Nora waved the Mark at them instinctively. A small rift ripped open in the air above them and sucked them into oblivion. Nora gaped but regained enough sense to close the rift.

"What—how did you do that?" Kiara asked. Nora looked down at her hand in confusion.

"I . . . don't know." But there was no time to contemplate. She turned to Kiara's pale face. "Can you hear any more of them?" When she shook her head Nora grinned meekly. "It's safe, then." It didn't take much longer to find the surface, but a blizzard was waiting outside for them. Perhaps the avalanche had caused it somehow? There was no way of telling where the refugees had gone, but Cullen had explained to her once that, in an evacuation, he would lead them into the mountains. With nothing else to go on, she lead Kiara into the storm. Their progress was painfully slow, but Kiara tried to hold a small wind spell in front of them to keep the snow away from their faces as much as possible.

But the snow grew deeper and deeper until Kiara could no longer moved forward. She tried to pull her leg through the thigh-high snow for as long as possible, but eventually it was too much for the broken bone. Kiara tried to move away from Nora, breathless and weak. "You should go on ahead. They can't be far. You can leave me here and come back with help."

The strategy made sense, but love wouldn't allow it. Nora pulled both of Kiara's arms around her neck and hoisted her onto her back. "It's alright," she said with a grunt. "I won't leave you. We'll get through this." And they did. In the middle of a rock formation outside a mountain pass, they found a small camp fire. Embers still burned in the coals. Likely a failed attempt to make camp due to the harsh wind being funneled between the mountains. At the other end of the pass they finally found the Inquisition.

"There! It's her!" She heard Cullen call out.

"Thank the Maker!" Cassandra declared. Adrenaline had kept Nora from realizing how exhausted she was from the battle and the stress, but now that they were safe again, her body started to feel week.

"I have to put you down . . ." she mumbled to Kiara.

"Nora?" Kiara questioned in concern when Nora stumbled to her knees. Cullen, Cassandra, and a few Inquisitions olders sprinted up the snowy mountainside to them and Cullen knelt on one knee in front of her to check on her. His gloved hand touched her cheeks and she just looked up at him, her emotions feeling raw. She felt as though she might cry, but she couldn't pin-point why; Grief for losing Haven, anger for Corypheus's attack, relief at finding them all alive.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Kiara's leg, though," she said lethargically. The soldiers were already helping Kiara, one on either side of her. She looked completely embarrassed to need so much help. They were brought down the mountain to where the wind was less brutal. The rest of the villagers were setting up tents but Nora insisted that Kiara be given somewhere to rest straight away. She tried to get away with at least helping to oversee things, but after a little while Cullen ordered her to get some sleep as well.

She found Kiara asleep. Her leg had been set and splinted and she was now shivering under her blanket. Nora pulled the blanket off the cot that had been set aside for her and laid it out over her sister instead. She couldn't help but wonder . . . was she having dreams of demons? Was that why she had left, for fear that she would be considered a danger? Nora planted a soft kiss on her forehead and then collapsed onto her cot. At some point during her restless sleep, she awoke to find Cullen's fur coat draped over her. She hugged it's warmth tighter to herself and fell asleep to the calming, protective smell of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kiara's sleep was dreamless, restless, but she still heard the demon's snake-like whispers in her memory; _You are worthless. Close your eyes and let me end your suffering. . ._ When her eyelids slowly lifted she felt groggy and stiff. She pushed away the grief the demon's words made her feel and tried to sit up. A sharp pain in her leg reminded her of the splint that was keeping the broken bone in her upper leg in place. It was a difficult chore to stand, but a crutch had been left by her bed to make such tasks easier. It was still early in the morning, but everyone in camp seemed to be awake. She wondered if any had really slept. Leaning heavily on the crutch, she limped out of the tent.

"Easy there." The girl turned to find a dwarf strutting toward her. A bemused smirk almost masked the crease of concern between his brows. "If you're looking for Bones, she's having another chat with our esteemed leaders."

"Erm, what about bones?" She asked.

"Just a little nickname I picked out for your sister. Have you ever seen her on the battlefield? Turns her opponents' bones to jelly just by glaring at them."

"She has a displeased frown that does that, too . . ."

A hearty laugh bellowed from his chest. "Maker knows I've seen that. But where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself. Varric Tethras of the merchant's guild. Expert rogue, writer extraordinaire, and compulsive liar."

Kiara straightened nervously. "Kiara Trevelyan . . . of the Trevelyan clan. Amature mage, clutz extraordinaire, and nervous wreck," she said in an attempt to imitate his introduction.

He chuckled. "You give yourself too little credit. From what I hear, you saved Bones's life."

Kiara gaped in surprise. "Is that what _she_ told you? I was barely able to pull that stupid lever and you can see how well our escape went." She looked down at her leg.

The dwarf crossed his arms over his broad chest. "But, you were able to escape _because_ of that lever. You shouldn't minimise your role."

The mage shifted awkwardly and decided to redirect the conversation. "Cole made it with the rest of you, didn't he?"

"The kid? Yeah. I think I last saw him poking around the medical tent. Odd, that one, but his heart seems to be in the right place," Varric noted. He pointed to which tent he meant and she nodded. She was uncertain whether he knew Cole was a spirit, so she wasn't about to point it out.

"I'll go find him and see how he's doing"

"What about Bones?"

"I'll talk to her . . . later," Kiara muttered ambiguously as she started limping toward the medical tent.

"Catch you later, Cerulean," he called after her.

"Cerulean? What, because of my dress?" She looked back in confusion and watched as Varric threw his head back in laughter. He didn't answer and instead stalked off, leaving her to wonder at the reasons behind her new name. She had to be careful with her crutch. It nearly slipped half a dozen times. When she ducked inside the medical tent, there was no sign of Cole. Among half a dozen injured soldiers and citizens of Haven, she did find the man Cole had been helping back in the Chantry. Roderick was his name, right? He didn't seem to be moving, though. With her leg, she couldn't bend down to check on him. She frowned and looked around for a medic.

"He's already gone."

Kiara squeaked in surprise and turned to Cole behind her left shoulder. His blue eyes were focused sadly on Roderick. "He died?" Before Nora had returned to the Chapel, Kiara had done what she could to heal the man, but apparently her attempt at healing magic really hadn't made a difference. Cole had just healed on his own because he was a spirit and Roderick had succumbed to his injuries.

Cole stepped around her and started tending to some of the other soldiers. Only then did she realize he was holding a canteen. He must have left to refill it. He would mutter under his breath and give one a drink of water or adjust a pillow to make them more comfortable, but as soon as he moved on she would see the memory of him fade from their eyes. It was poetic to watch him look after these people with blood still on his shirt from when he himself had been injured. Even though he wasn't actually bleeding anymore, it said everything one needed to know about his character because she had no doubt that even if he _was_ , he would still be in here taking care of them.

The girl frowned. "Why do you make them forget you?" She asked.

Cole stood. The brim of his hat hid most of his face, but she could just make out his downturned lips. "I don't. They want to forget, so I let them."

"But won't that leave a hole in their memory? How can they remember how they've been helped if they can't remember you?"

He paused to answer, looking pensive. "I suppose it's like trying to remember someone who did something good for you years ago. You can recall what was done and how it helped, but you can't remember the person who did it." He turned around and crouched to adjust and tighten a female soldier's sling so her arm would stop falling out, having been distracted from his duties long enough.

"That sounds lonesome."

"Lonesome doesn't matter as long as I ease their pain." Cole straightened to move on, but Kiara hobbled around him as he stood so he would have to look her in the eye. He seemed taken aback and when he tried to dip his hat forward again to block his eyes, she stooped to look under the brim.

"But you matter, too. So if you won't worry about yourself, I'll have to do it for you."

The boy shifted uncomfortably under her stubborn gaze. As was apparent on the mountain, he really didn't like to be fussed over. But then a familiar clairvoyance changed his expression, his brows scrunching as he listened. "Hazel eyes wide in terror. ''Whispers' she'd said, but what do they say to her? She's terrified of demons, so why not this one? Because he protected her?"

Kiara frowned in confusion until someone cleared their throat in the door of the tent. She shrank a little under Nora's green eyes. The Harald looked away, obviously uncomfortable to have her thoughts announced. "We're starting to pack up camp. You'll be riding one of the brontos like the rest of the injured men and women." Without even a goodbye, Nora turned from the tent to oversee the process. Sadness curled Kiara's lips into a frown as she watched her sister's feet disappear across the snow.

* * *

A castle. They found a bloody castle in the middle of the frosty mountains. The roof of the keep was caved in and rubble littered the ground, but still it was a castle. And as was her role lately, Kiara had to sit back while everyone else started preparing the place to live in. As the newly appointed Inquisitor, Nora seemed to be everywhere while she managed the process. Since Kiara couldn't help unpack, she got to work fixing up ripped blankets and clothes. She even managed to scavenge a few scraps for a side project she had in mind and worked on it when she had free time. Over the next week, the Inquisition all but settled in.

Kiara limped her way into the courtyard on her crutches. She was actually getting quite good at getting around on them. She peered around the brightly illuminated and very expansive courtyard that wove about the interior of the castle walls. He had to be here somewhere, and she had a good guess as where to find him. Sure enough, she found Cole among the injured soldiers. A few had healed over the week, but the journey had taken it's toll on the others.

"Cole," she said as she neared. His head perked up at the sound of his name and he stood to face her, his blue eyes full of curiosity. She didn't imagine many people sought him out since most didn't even realize he was here. "I have something for you." Kiara leaned her crutches against her chest so they wouldn't fall over and held up the shirt she had made him by the shoulders. She had made it as close to the one he was wearing as possible. After all, it was her fault that his was stained with blood. And just as it had on the mountain, the idea that she wanted to do something for him seemed to distress him.

"But I have a shirt," Cole stated.

Kiara sighed. "It doesn't make you selfish to allow someone else to do something nice for you for a change."

"Doesn't it?"

"Then think about it this way; With blood all over your shirt, you probably make people uncomfortable. With a clean one it may be easier for you to help people." The boy frowned, but grasped the collar. He held it up to look at it, his frown deepening. Then he disappeared. Kiara gasped and looked around to find him. "Cole?" Was he actually upset that she'd wanted to make him something? She hadn't meant to offend him. But a few moments later he appeared in front of her again, nearly giving her a heart attack. And he was wearing the shirt. Kiara grinned while he inspected his new article of clothing.

"It fits!" Cole declared in surprise. "How did you do that?"

Kiara laughed at the astonishment on his face. "I make new shirts for Garren all the time. You're about the same height as him, so I just made it slimmer." Mentioning Garren brought a frown to her lips. She had sent another letter to him with one of the Inquisition's carrion birds but hadn't heard back from him yet. "You could say 'thank you', you know," she teased. Cole's eyes widened in horror and he fidgeted nervously with his fingers, sputtering a slew of gracious words that all kind of blended together into a jumbled mess. Kiara howled with laughter. "I was only joking!" she assured him. Her amusement dissipated when a deep voice whispered to her.

" _I would know you_ . . ." The voice breathed, so quiet that she wasn't altogether sure she'd actually heard it. But she knew the feeling all too well. Invisible fingers crept up her spine and she looked around to find the demon that had spoken. It didn't speak again, but her nerves rose high.

* * *

"At a guess, I would say he is a Spirit of Compassion," Solas said. As always when he spoke of the Fade or spirits, a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. He had been glad when Nora had agreed to allow the lad to stay and help them, but Kiara had been the most relieved, likely because he was one of the few people she knew. She'd kept mostly to herself since their arrival in Skyhold. Was she just a solitary person or was she afraid of the few Templars they had recruited?

"So there are other types of spirits?" Nora asked with an inquisitive frown.

"Yes. Valor, Justice, Courage, Wisdom, Faith, Knowledge, and like Cole, Compassion. They cling to the figments of themselves they see in the word, try to make them stronger. But they can get twisted, corrupted by those who don't understand or lead them astray. Purpose turns to Desire, Justice to Rage, Wisdom to Pride."

Nora watched the boy talking to her sister. Kiara laughed while he looked down at his shirt and laughed even louder when he started sputtering something nervously at her. What on earth were they talking about? "I should go speak to him." Solas nodded and excused himself to go and do . . . whatever it was that he did with his free time. As Nora approached Cole and Kiara, Kiara started looking around. A deep frown was etched into her young face and when her hazel eyes found Nora, she straightened to compose herself. That didn't stop Cole from watching her with those blue eyes that seemed to see everything. He, too, was frowning.

"Good afternoon, Cole," Nora offered. "Is everything alright, Kiara?"

"Of course." A smile stretched across Kiara's face, but Nora didn't believe it. "I think I'll go help . . . somewhere." She resituated her crutches under her arms and limped for the keep at a surprisingly quick speed. Nora watched her retreat with concern until Cole started one of his readings. His blue eyes were following her across the courtyard as well.

"Cold river water, untouched but sparkling bright as she reflects the sun across its ripples like a blanket of stars or a cave of glittering wisps. The sun tries to warm her, but fear still keeps her frozen." He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "She made me a new shirt. She fusses over me a lot. Sometimes I try to make her not see me, but she looks at me anyway. Why does she do that?"

Nora chuckled. So that was why he'd been looking at his shirt. "Because that's what people do when they care about someone. Do you know what was bothering her?"

"Whispering, always whispering. Don't let her see, be strong like her. Wouldn't be afraid if she were me."

Nora sighed. Why did everyone have this opinion that she was fearless? It left a lot to live up to. And if it kept Kiara from confiding in her because she didn't want to look weak, then it was becoming a problem.

"Hey, Bones!" Nora found Varric strutting over in his confident way, a broad grin lighting his features. "Remember that friend I wanted to introduce you to? He's here!" The Inquisitor took in another sigh. If Leliana was correct, and she always was, then Cassandra was going to be irate after this introduction. But they needed to find out what the infamous Hawke knew of Corypheus and the disappearance of the Wardens.


	6. Chapter 6

An: I haven't posted in dragon ages, I know D: (Get it? lolz) The elvhen term Solas use in this chapter is from this website.  post/115616853778/i-dont-know-if-youve-already-been-asked-this

Solas calls her "little heart". (It isn't a romantic term. lol)

Chapter 6

Kiara limped through the grand hall of Skyhold on her crutches. She ignored the pitying looks of nobles around the grand hall. Would they never learn that the Inquisitor was too busy to make idle chit chat with them? They should just go home. She kept her head down as she fumbled through the door that lead to the library wing. It was difficult to limp through while holding the door open without dropping her crutches, but she was learning to manage. She expected to find Solas in the round room below the library, but the room was empty. She veered for the library door when a voice caught her off guard.

"Why, hello Cerulean," Varric greeted warmly. "Oh, sorry," he frowned when she jumped out of her skin. She had not been able to see him over the high back of the plush reading chair. Kiara smiled, embarrassed, and maneuvered back over to the desk on her crutches. "Speedy as ever, I see," the dwarf teased at her somewhat slow advance. Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Grab a pair and I'd be happy to race you on them."

Varric chortled. "We could host a grand tourney for the lame and handicapped. You'd win first place, I'm sure."

"That's more like it," the redhead grinned. "What are you doing in here?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hiding from Seeker Pentaghast. She's not going to be happy when she finds out who I brought here to see your sister."

"Who might that be?"

"A good friend of mine, Garrett Hawke."

"Why would him being here upset Cassandra?"

"Well, she's been looking for him for some time and I may have elluded that I didn't know where to find him."

Kiara shook her head. "Lying to a Seeker of Truth? That can't end well."

"I know." Varric scratched his forehead, wincing at the punishment coming his way.

Kiara would ask Nora to speak with Cassandra, but for now, she needed to speak to Solas. "Do you know where I can find 'Chuckles'?"

"Have you tired of my company already?" Varric made a show of looking wounded.

"I could never tire of your boundless wit. If you have insight into the world of magic, I would be more than pleased to stay."

Varric shook his head. "Afraid not. And I believe he went up to the library." He gestured to the door she had been aiming for when he had distracted her. "Wait, I can't let you go up all those stairs on those things. You'd probably fall and break the other leg, and then where would we be? I'll go find him for you." Varric strutted around her and hurried through the door at a pace he knew she would be unable to match. She sighed. He was probably right, anyway.

She turned to the desk and debated sitting in vacated chair, but it felt a little like stealing Solas's seat. He had likely planned to sit there once he had chosen which book to read next. Since she was unable to bend her knee to sit on the desk, she opted for the white sofa against the wall where she could stretch her leg out. The tall arm of the couch made for an excellent backrest. Her eyes drooped heavily in exhaustion. After hearing the demon in the courtyard yesterday, she had been unable to sleep. She started to drift when Solas appeared in the doorway.

"You wished to see me?" He leaned against the wall at the foot of the couch.

"Yes, I um . . ." Now that they were face to face, she was unsure how to start without sounding like a cowardly mouse. "I was hoping you could teach me not to be afraid of demons. Perhaps if I knew more about the Fade, I would be better equipped."

"Guarding oneself against demons is a goal I will gladly aid in." He studied her for a moment. "How long have demons been troubling you?"

Kiara averted her gaze awkwardly. "Shortly after my magic manifested when I was seven."

His grey-blue eyes narrowed pensively. "It is rare for demons to focus on children, if only because their small form and lack of skill make them of little use." A twinkle in his eye told her he had an idea. "Would you allow me to try something?"

"Something like what?"

The elf carried the chair from the desk and sat in front of her. "I would like to use a sleeping spell on you. You will encounter no demons, I promise."

"What good would that, do?"

His lips turned up. "Trust me." Kiara felt skeptical, but she had come to him for help. If he thought this would do so, then she did indeed need to trust him. She nodded and he held a hand in front of her eyes, his slender fingers obstructing the room. There was a flash of magic and almost instantly, her eyes drooped closed.

* * *

Kiara set down the towel she had used to dry her hands. With the tables of the inn's tavern scrubbed clean, she resigned herself to dump the dirty water from the basin. When she turned from the counter, however, she was startled to find Solas at one of the tables. In her surprise, she dropped the basin and water splashed all over the floor _and_ on her dress.

"What are you doing here, Solas?" She asked irritably.

He quirked a smile. "Do me a favor. Imagine the water is gone."

"What?"

"Humor me. Imagine your dress is not wet and cold. Imagine there is no water for you to mop up off the floor."

Kiara crossed her arms and begrudgingly closed her eyes. When this failed, and it would because sheer willpower could not clean up a mess, she would make _him_ do it. But she did as he suggested. She was actually able to convince herself for a moment that the mess was gone. But when she opened her eyes, she saw that it was, in fact gone. The lass gaped. And Solas chuckled.

"Do you remember where we are?"

She was about to inform him that she was not a dolt. She had spent eight years in Garren's inn and tavern so she knew exactly where she was. But a tingle in her mind told her otherwise. No, something was different. Looking around she could almost swear she saw . . . She could see stitches in the Fade where her memories shaped the inn around her. The memory of speaking with Solas at Skyhold returned. He grinned.

"Try something else for me." He stood and held his hand out to the side as he stepped over to her as if he were moving his hand through wind chimes or gathering blades of grass. Strands of white light wove around his hand, just like the seams in the fade she could see, but brighter. "Think about going to Skyhold. Picture it vividly in your mind and then will the Fade to open for you like a door."

Kiara shifted uncomfortably but extended her hand. She pictured the room they had talked in and swore she could actually smell the flowers in the little pot beside the couch. She felt the seams of the fade around her hand and opened her eyes. The lights arcing about in front of her were almost painfully bright but through it she could swear she saw the stone wall and the pot of flowers on the floor. She looked to Solas and he gestured to the opening. Kiara took a deep breath to ready herself and then stepped through. She found herself back in Solas's study.

Solas entered through his own portal, grinning. "It is as I suspected. You are a dreamer, like me."

"A dreamer . . ."

"It is what allows me to enter the dreams of others. Dreamers are able to manipulate the Fade and can enter it at will with practice. But we are also especially sensitive to demons. Just remember that, while you are here, _you_ are the one who holds the power, not them."

* * *

Nora pattered down the winding stairs from the tower Leliana used to house her spy network. They had been able to narrow down the location of Hawke's warden friend and she was now pondering who to bring with her to go look for him. Probably not Iron Bull. For all his skill at lying, he held little tact for delicate situations. Sera either. As a fellow Warden, Blackwall could help. Cole's readings could also provide useful insight. What about Dorian? She strode over to where he stood by one of the bookcases. He held six books in his arms and appeared to be looking for another.

"A little light reading?" She teased.

"Yes, very clever," the Tevinter bantered.

"What are you doing?"

"Aha!" He found the book he was looking for and plucked it from the shelf. "Solas and I are helping your precious little sister learn about magic. To think she's spent her entire life trying to hide from it. What a sorry state you Fereldens have created for your mages. Teaching them to be afraid of their power will only leave them more vulnerable to possession."

"We have been cruel, it's true. I do not blame them for revolting."

"Then you are more open-minded than most." Satisfied with the collection he had gathered, he spun on his heel and wound along the round railing for the stairs. She followed. In Solas's study below, Kiara and Solas were now speaking. When Nora had come through on her way to see Leliana, they had both been asleep. She had thought it peculiar, but now realized Solas must have been showing Kiara some of the Fade. How had Dorian gotten involved, she wondered.

"Ah, yes," Solas said with a nod as he accepted the books from Dorian. The Tevinter dragged another chair over to the couch where Kiara sat.

"A Spirit of Learning?" Kiara was saying. She was _smiling_. Nora tried not to grin. "I had no idea there were so many kinds of good spirits."

"I have yet to count them all," Solas admitted.

"Could you introduce me to one at some point?"

Solas smiled. "Of course, Da'lath'in."

"What spells do you know, Kiara?" Dorian asked.

Red flushed Kiara's cheeks enough that her freckles became invisible. "Erm. I can use a mage light and I learned a minor healing spell to help Garren whenever he got hurt working around the inn. I don't know how well it actually works, though. As far as offensive spells, I can make a small fireball and use force push. I don't really like using them, though, it sort of makes my my stomach turn to use them on someone."

"That's alright. There are plenty of other schools of magic. Like that healing spell. We can help you expand on that," Dorian offered.

"Okay," Kiara said with a wide grin. She was genuinely excited.

A mischievous smirk snaked across Solas's face. "Funny, I've never seen you use that sort of magic, Dorian. He much prefers flashier spells." The last part was whispered loudly to Kiara and the pair chuckled.

"Oh, come now. It's not my expertise, but that doesn't mean I can't help."

"You're a necromancer, Dorian. If you tried to teach her a revive spell, she would end up raising an undead."

Kiara threw her head back and laughed and Dorian tried to hide a smirk. " _Well,"_ the mage sassed. This only made Kiara laugh harder. Nora retreated through the hall to the main hall to give them privacy. She wanted to relax in her quarters before they began their search for Hawke's warden friend, anyway. She couldn't wipe the grin from her face, though, thinking of the change in her sister. In her good mood, she forgot about the endless wave of nobles who awaited her in the great hall. During her slow advance toward her quarters, she received a marriage proposal, was gifted three chickens by a woman whose brother she had saved in the Hinterlands, and was pretty sure she prevented a war between a couple farmers over a goat. And shook more hands than she could count.

Once in the privacy of her tower, she slowly climbed the many stairs to her bedroom. She still felt guilty for being given such lavish quarters, but was looking forward to resting on her expensive bed. The room was brightly illuminated, The Inquisitor flopped onto the mattress, not caring that she was facing the wrong direction or that her legs dangled over the side. Sunlight streamed onto the bed and warmed her skin. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of euphoria. She started to fall asleep, but a shadow darkened the sunlight on the underside of her eyelids. Her eyes sprung open just as a knife plunged down toward her chest.

Nora grabbed the culprit's wrist and brought her foot around to kick the assassin in the chin. Male in build, short in stature. Elf, perhaps. He fell back and she rolled off the bed over the other side of the bed just in time for the knife to whiz by. It broke through the window above the stairwell. She remained crouched at the foot of the bed to wait for the assassin to make another move. Another knife swung down toward her and she grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bed. She wrestle the knife from his grip as he toppled over her and sank it into his chest as he landed. After several quakes, his life left him.

"You need som—oh!" Cole exclaimed.

"Cole, go ask my advisors to come up here. Tell them to be discreet and tell no one else what happened. Not even Kiara." she instructed. The young man nodded and disappeared. Nora returned her attention to the deceased and pulled off his mask. He was, in fact, an elf. His long hair was mouse brown and five small daggers were tattooed around his right eye. Antivan Crow, perhaps? While she waited for the advisors, she dipped her hands into the water basin on her dresser and scrubbed the blood off. Soon, the clumping of high heels on the stairs announced Josephine's arrival. The Ambassador gasped and rushed forward when she saw the assassin.

"Are you alright, Inquisitor?"

"Yes, Josephine, I'm alright. Cullen and Leliana will be on their way, as well."

"Please, sit down," Josephine insisted. Nora didn't have the energy to argue. She sat on the edge of the bed on the side away from the dead body. Josephine paced uncertainty around the room When Leliana and Cullen arrived a few minutes later Nora had her head down, her hands wrapped around the back of her neck.

"Thank the Maker, you're alright," Cullen said. "How did this man get into the keep?"

Leliana bent to inspect the elf and searched him for anything that could be important. As a professional, of course he had nothing on him to prove who he was. "I will have some of my agents do a routine check of the entry points for anything suspicious."

"Could he be a Crow?" Nora asked, turning so she could see the spymaster.

"Yes, it's possible. If that is the case, they will send another to finish his contract."

Cullen growled. "What if we announced it? If everyone knows the Crows are targeting the Inquisitor, it could put them in a difficult position. Everyone would know where to look if, Maker forbid, they ever succeeded. Would they risk it?"

Leliana straightened, frowning deeply. "Undoubtedly. They are aware of the presence they have in Thedas and have never flinched away from difficult prey. Eliminating the Inquisitor would only prove the power of their reach, just as when they assassinated Queen Mandrigal in Antiva in the Steel Age."

"We tell no one. We should keep this close," Nora said.

"I agree. We also do not want to alert any others that may be in the castle." Leliana's hands were clasped behind her back as she walked about the room. Analysing for anything out of place, no doubt. "They would disappear before we could track them down."

Josephine made a strange noise. "But, em, what do we do with him?" She gestured to the diseased.

"That window is out of view of the rest of the keep." Leliana said pointing to the center window along the longest wall. "Open it, Josie. Cullen, help me with this. He will never be found down the mountain. The snow will see to that." As soon as Josephine had the window open, she skurried quickly out of the way so Cullen and Leliana could lug the dead elf to the window. Nora looked at the floor as they tossed him out.

"If this was the Crows, I will search to see if I can find whoever hired them," Leliana said. Nora nodded solemnly. After a tense pause, the spymaster and ambassador both excused themselves. The mattress sank as Cullen sat beside her. Like her, he was positioned sideways to face her. He tried to meet her eye, but was staring too intently at the fabric of her bed coverings in thought.

"You did what you had to do. You know that, right?"

Nora breathed something like a laugh. "Of course I do. That's not what I'm worried about. When we reached Skyhold, I sent a letter to my parents to tell them I had found Kiara. When they did not reply, I was afraid they might still be angry with her for running away. But what if the letter was intercepted? These assassins would know about Kiara, Cullen. I couldn't bare it if they harmed her to get to me."

Cullen's fingers grazed her cheek. He was not wearing his glove, she realized. When she did not pull away his fingers moved to the hair at the nape of her neck. His thumb still stroked her cheek. She placed her hand on top of his and allowed his touch to comfort her. "It will be alright. No harm will come to your sister. Or to you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Don't worry, that's not bad," Dorian assured Kiara. It didn't stop Kiara's spirit from fizzling out. The fireball between her hands would swell no larger than the size of an eyeball, no matter how strongly she willed it to grow. What was wrong? She had made a better one when she attacked one of the red Templars, so she could do it. She wished Nora had not taken Solas with her to go find the Warden in Crestwood. As much fun as Dorian was, he was insistent that she learn offensive spells. She would much rather learn to heal people. It would be much easier for someone of her mentality.

"It's not even hot," she argued. She let the pitiful thing extinguish and raked her fingers roughly through her hair in frustration.

Dorian's arms were crossed in thought as he watched her and he lifted a finger to his chin. "Part of you is holding back. Probably the part of you that wanted to keep your magic secret from everyone. Try not to think of it as a weapon, but a means of defending yourself or someone you care about."

Kiara made an angry sound but lifted her hands to try again. The fireball sprung to life, but once again remained minuscule. She shook it a few times but the motion only made it smaller. She fueled her anger into it and finally, the flame grew a little. Then it grew a little more. And more. Panic struck. Now she couldn't get it to stop. She wove a hand around it to quell it, but instead it shot forward straight into the wooden bay window protruding from the Tavern. The wooden planks caught flame and she heard a few people inside scream.

"No!" Kiara gasped.

"I've got it!" Dorian exclaimed. Frost shot from his hands to extinguish the flames. Kiara backed away. Since his back was turned, she spun and fled back to the keep. Fear once again held her captive.

* * *

Show me what you are. The demon's voice snaked through Kiara's unconscious mind. She jolted awake and sat up and listened to the room around her. The only thing she could hear now was her uneasy breathing. There was no whisper in the dark air. She felt for the candle on her bedside lamp and pinched it's wick between her fingers. Heat stung her fingers and she let go as a small flame sparked to life and began to melt the wax. Apparently, Dorian could do this spell without touching the candle. Just a wave of his had, and poof! A small goal to aspire to, while she was still learning.

She used the light of the candle to find her lamp since, naturally, the candle couldn't be carried without the wax burning her skin. The floor was cold when her toes found the wood and the planks complained quietly beneath her weight. As sister to the Inquisitor, she had been given lodging in the unused tower beside the chapel tower. No one else had wanted to use it because of the gaping hole in the corner of the building, but she liked how isolated it was. Or, she normally did. She pulled the knife from under her pillow and cautiously looked about the room. Her hazel eyes analyzed every shadow cast by her lamp. Finally, the voice revealed itself again.

You will be so much more! Even though it's deep voice rang loudly through the hall, she knew no one else would hear it.

"I will not give in to you," she argued into the darkness. A deep laugh echoed around her.

Everyone protests in the beginning. But I know what you are afraid to admit, even to yourself. The tiny hairs on her arms stood on end. Someone was here with her. You tire of fighting. Spending every waking moment resisting what you are. You know that eventually, one of my kind will claim you. I offer you a chance for greatness. Power beyond even your dreams. The demon laughed at its joke.

"My answer to you is the same as it has been for every demon before: no."

You say that as if it were that simple to be rid of me. One way or another, I will take you. A cold hand covered her mouth to muffle her scream and an arm pulled her back back into her bedroom. "Let's begin," someone spat into her hair. Everything went dark.

* * *

Kiara was in some sort of dungeon, now. It was dark and smelled of dead rats. The door at the end of the room opened and Nora came in, trailed by a likeness of Kiara. But her eyes glowed a bright green. The demon. A dream then? No. As hard as she focused, she could not see the seams holding the dream together. What then? Her mind?

"Thank you for your help today, Kiara," Nora began. "Without you, those mages would be dead.?

"It's not enough. Once we kill what Templars remain in Fereldan, then mages will truly be free." Her doppelganger said.

Kiara made an angry noise. "I wouldn't condone killing every Templar in Fereldan to free the mages. We would be worse than Tevinter if we went that far."

But you do want to free the mages. Kiara growled and strode past the visage of herself. We will find a deal that works for us both.

"You actually expect me to believe that you would waste your time doing what I want? Our 'partnership' would revolve around you and whatever plans the Elder One has." The demon laughed. Kiara hurried through the open door, determined to ignore his tricks, and halted. The Elder One, in all his terrible glory, was suspended in the air. His life was being magically choked from him by the invisible grip of another mirage of her.

Together, there is no one who would wield the power to stop us. Not even Corypheus . . .

Kiara shook the temptation from her mind. "No! No enemy is worth giving up my soul to you." She looked around for more doors, but found only more cells lining the walls. This may not be the Fade, but it was her mind. She should be able to manipulate it the same way. She strutted to the nearest cell and willed the locked door open. Then she imagined a wooden door on the stone wall. It appeared.

The room she found herself in next was so dark that she couldn't see a thing. She held a mage light in her hand to illuminate the space. She could still see very little and saw no sign of walls or even a ceiling. The room was large. So this was the demon's new tactic? Scare her into submission? Somewhere in the room, someone starting sobbing.

"Hello?" she called out. No answer came. She forced her feet to move forward. The cobblestone became wet with something dark and fear gripped her stomach. Blood. The first body she found was a young girl, her dead eyes open wide in terror. Kiara withheld her scream by clamping both hands over her mouth. She would not let this thing scare her. She passed countless other bodies, all with eyes wide open and looking at her. Finally, the crying figure came into view. It was another image of herself, huddled on the floor in a pool of blood over Nora's diseased form.

"Stop this!" she demanded. When she looked away, she only found more bodies that broke her heart. Garren, Solas, Dorian, Varric . . . She clamped her eyes shut and restrained a whimper. Accidentally hurling a fireball at the tavern was a far cry from such a massacre.

"What have I done?" the fake her sobbed.

I can help you control it.

"You don't need him. You're strongest when you're you," came another voice. Kiara gasped.

"Cole?"

The demon's angry hiss echoed around her. Get out of here, thing!

"Remember where you are. Keep moving, tire it out," Cole encouraged her. His voice was comforting, brushing away the fear of the nightmare like cobwebs. Kiara followed it. Finally, a wall. A door was already waiting for her. She found herself on the grounds of Skyhold as if this formless dungeon had taken the place of Skyhold's dungeon.

"Cole?" She called out. "How did you find me?"

"I listened," he said behind her. She spun and found him standing on the wall beside the door. This place made almost as little sense as the Fade. "Keep going, stretch it thin, and it will snap. Too many images, too much energy."

The mage nodded. "That makes sense. But . . . even if I evict it from my mind, it will just flee, won't it? It will find someone else to use as a host. But as I risk losing my mind to this thing, I can't fight it here, either. Solas said that dreamers can enter the Fade at will. Would doing so bring it with me?"

Cole's eyes widened in surprise. "Why would you do that? You can't go there. If he kills you in the Fade you will be made hollow."

Biting fear gripped her at the thought of becoming Tranquil. "Yes, but if he beats me here, he will take over and I'll become an abomination. I won't put others at risk." The intense look in his eye told her he was reading her pain. He of all people would understand her want to keep the others safe. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his middle and her ear pressed against his right collarbone.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked.

She laughed quietly. "It's called a hug. It's a gesture shared between friends." She felt his chin touch the top of her head and his arms wove around her. "If something goes wrong . . . tell Nora I'm sorry. You should go . . ."

"What if I came with you? I could help."

The offer warmed her heart. "No. You took this form when you crossed the veil. What if you revert back by returning to the Fade? You won't be able to do as much good if you went back to being just a spirit. You wouldn't be able to help people in the same way. I won't let you choose me over them. Go on." Cole lingered in their embrace for a few moments longer and then she was alone. Well, not entirely. "Alright, demon, where are you?" she called out. It's low laugh echoed around her.

Did it not occur to you that I would hear all you said? Nothing is secret from me here. I will not be carried away back to the Fade like some pet on a leash.

"Go ahead, then. Leave." She waited through silence as the demon undoubtedly tried to slink back out the way it had come in. Then an angry growl snarled through the air and she smirked. He seemed to forget that his was her mind he was playing with. "You can't, can you? Do you know why? I won't let you. Now, we play my game."

* * *

Nora rubbed the back of her neck exhaustedly. She would probably only have time for a few hours of sleep before they headed to the Western Approach. They would need to be quick to stop the Wardens from falling to blood magic. She noticed right away that something was wrong at Skyhold. People were reluctant to meet her eye and conversations were brief.

The Inquisitor sought out her dwarven scout for answers and found her marching about twenty paces from the rest of their forces. Her eyes kept watch around them with the scrutiny and detailed observation of a seasoned scout. "Scout Harding?"Nora asked as she lagged behind to let the rest of the company go on ahead. Harding looked surprised but stayed behind with Nora. "Do you know anything about what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" the dwarf asked evasively. Nora leveled her with a no-nonsense look and Harding looked away. "I was told not to tell you. He said you shouldn't know until we got back."

Nora furrowed her brows in confusion. "What? Who?"

* * *

Cullen jumped nearly a foot when Nora threw the door to his office open. She would have revelled in this small act of revenge if she weren't seething with anger. He refused to recoil under her advance as she stormed up to his desk. "How dare you!"

"Nora, wait." Cullen held up a hand but she continued her berrade.

"What gives you the right to tell my people to lie to me? What in the bleeding Void gives you that right?"

Sadness darkened Cullen's brown eyes. "I'm sorry, we needed you in the field. I knew you could come back straight away and we may have lost the Warden if you had."

Nora's emotions brimmed over and tears rolled down her face. Her chest already ached too much for the pain in Cullen's face to break her heart. "Of course I would have. She's my sister! You would do the same for yours and you know it. Varric, Solas, and Cassandra could have gone to see Alistair. He would have understood. I should have been here!" She turned on heel and strode out in a torrent, slamming the heavy wooden door behind her. As she walked away she heard his yell of frustration and a racket that suggested he had angrily swept everything off his desk. She continued her march to Kiara's room.

Mother Giselle was in a chair next to Kiara's sleeping form, dabbing the sweat from her pale, freckled cheeks with a cloth. The tightness in Nora's chest made it difficult to breathe. Kiara looked peaceful, but the Inquisitor was sure there was nothing peaceful about her state. She had been like this for three days. Trapped in the Fade. Cole had informed the advisors it was the work of an envy demon. It had taken control of Seggrit, the trader from Haven, in an attempt to get close enough to entrap Kiara without being noticed. There was solace in knowing the demon had not succeeded. Otherwise, what she had seen in the future might well have become true. But if this was not the work of the envy demon, then why was Kiara stuck? Was she suffering?

"Inquisitor," Mother Giselle greeted sadly. "I will give you some privacy." Nora nodded her thanks, her throat too tight to speak. She took the seat the priestess vacated and clasped her sister's hand. It was cold. For a long, long time, she sat in silence. She didn't even notice when the door creaked open until Solas stepped into her peripheral. A deep, sad frowned was etched into his face as he looked down at Kiara.

"I have been looking for her in the Fade, but to no avail."

"I thought you said the Fade reflected the world adjacent to it? Why wouldn't she be here?"

"It does. Since the demon was in her mind, the two were closely connected when she pulled it into the Fade. If it fled with her still tethered to it . . . they could be anywhere, I am afraid." He crossed his arms, brows tightly knit together. Suddenly he looked around as if he had heard something. "Cole?"

"She wanted me to tell you that she is sorry . . ." the boy said softly. Nora turned in her chair and found him standing against the wall. He kept his head tipped forward so the brim of his hat would hide his face. Was he afraid she would be angry with him?

"Can you read her?" She asked. A moment later, Cole was gone. Surprised, she spun to find him on the other side of Kiara's bed.

"A small light, surrounded by so much darkness. The shadow tries to smudge it out, but she shines a little brighter all the time."

Good, she thought. Keep fighting. "Is it the envy demon?"

The boy frowned. "I . . . do not know."

"We cannot overlook the possibility that this could have been a Venatori plot, sending the demon after her in an attempt to possess her power as a Dreamer," Solas offered.

The inquisitor's green eyes narrowed. "Well, then it's a good thing we know where to find a Venatori Magister. Let's go ask him, shall we?" She gave her sister's hand a squeeze of farewell.


	8. Chapter 8

Frustrated, Nora stabbed a dagger into the war map where Adamant Fortress would be found. Her skin was flushed with anger. _How_ had they lost Magister Erimond? Garrett Hawke frowned down at the "marker", his arms crossed stiffly across his chest. Nora set her hands on the table and leaned over as if to look at it to avoid his knowing gaze.

"We will find him, Inquisitor, don't worry."

"I know you mean well, but my sister needs me to worry."

"Yes, she does." Hawke leaned a hip against the table and tilted over so he could look Nora in the eye, though she didn't look back. "What she doesn't need is you blaming yourself. Has Varric told you about my brother?" Nora shook her head and he settled his derriere against the table instead, to be more comfortable. "He came with us when Varric and I took an expedition into the Deep Roads. After Bartrand betrayed us and took the lyrium idol for himself, Carver got infected with the Blight after a Darkspawn ambush. I wanted to blame myself for letting him come after our mother begged me not to, but I knew I couldn't give up on him and let him die. He needed me to be strong. That's when we met Alistair. He agreed to make Carver a Grey Warden. So, yes, she does need you, but you won't be able to help her if you're weighing yourself down like this. You can't lift a sword if you're overburdened by self loathing. Hold yourself up. Fight."

A new worry struck her. "Your brother is a Grey Warden? Could he be at Adamant?"

Hawke shook his head. "No, he's in Revain following a lead on the Hero of Ferelden's quest to find a way to remove the Blight from Grey Wardens." She breathed a sigh of relief just as the heavy wooden doors of the war room were pushed open.

"Lady Inquisitor," Leliana greeted. Cullen and Josephine filed in behind her and they took their positions around the war table. Nora tried not to shift under Cullen's chocolate eyes, which she refused to look into. She couldn't deal with her feelings right now. He would think it was only a result of vulnerability due to her sister's condition and she couldn't stand the thought of him thinking of her that way. Instead, she looked down at the dagger in the map. "Adamant Fortress has stood against the Darkspawn since the time of the Second Blight," Leliana explained.

"Fortunately for us, that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment," Cullen added. "A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls, and thanks to our Lady Ambassador . . ."

"Lady Seryl of Jader was pleased to lend the Inquisition her sappers. They've already delivered the trebuchets."

"That's the good news," Leliana jumped in.

"Getting in is all good, but shouldn't we be more concerned about the demons?"

"Erimond called the ritual at the Western Approach a test. He may already be raising his army of demons in the fortress."

"The Inquisition's forces can breach the gate, but if the Wardens already have their demons . . ."

"I found records of Adamant's construction. There are choke points we can use to limit the field of battle."

Cullen nodded. "That's good. We may not be able to defeat them outright, but if we cut off reinforcements, we can carve you a path to Warden Commander Clarel."

Nora sighed sullenly down at the map. A lot of Inquisition soldiers would be killed in this plan. "I will bring Varric, Solas, and Cole with me, but I want Cassandra, Sera, Blackwall, Dorian, Vivienne, and Iron Bull and his Chargers helping our soldiers in whatever way they can."

"Yes, Inquisitor," Leliana agreed. Nora dismissed them to begin preparations but lingered behind. To her dismay, Cullen did as well. She tapped her fingers on the table to distract her from his closeness. She heard the surrender in his sigh.

"I want to apologize again. Both for lying about your sister, and, well . . . I'm sorry if I've misread things between us. I will be more professional moving forward, Lady Inquisitor, I swear it." She heard him turn to leave and felt the overwhelming need for him to stay. She spun and caught his hand. The confusion that muddled his expression turned to shock when her other hand moved to the side of his neck, her thumb caressing the scruff on his jawline. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. His brown eyes searched her face until her lips met his in a brief kiss. Their noses still touched when they parted, their mouths only a whisper apart.

"You haven't misread anything," she breathed.

"Thank the Maker," he said softly before pressing his lips to hers once more. They sunk into a deep kiss, a momentary refuge from the battle before them.

* * *

"Warden-Commander!" Alistair called to the mage as a large shadow passed overhead.

"No! _Clarel!_ " Nora watched in horror as the dragon snatched the Warden Commander in its powerful jaws and snatched her into the air. It flew overhead and perched on fortress to shake her violently and then threw her back to the bridge, assuming she was dead. To Nora's disbelief, she wasn't. The dragon landed on the bridge once more and advanced on Nora and her team. Erimond used this chance to sprint past them. Nora moved to follow, but Hawke's arm wove around her middle.

"No, Inquisitor!"

He was right. If she got any closer, the monster would seize her as it had Clarel. She watched him disappear around it with her answers about Kiara. As the dragon stepped over Clarel, she turned over and cast a devastating spell at its underbelly. Nora barely managed to scramble out of the way in time as the beast stumbled and lurched forward in pain. Had the others gotten clear? Its gargantuan mass crashed into the broken end of the bridge and it started to crumble. A hand found hers and Cole helped her to her feet, his blue eyes wide with fear. They scrambled to cross the bridge close behind Solas and Varric, but weren't fast enough to evade the collapse.

They fell through the air and watched the dragon hit the ground. Instinct took over and she wove the mark on her hand, opening a wide gape into the Fade. Far, far, she fell toward the ground. She braced her arms over her head before she hit, but her stomach turned uncomfortably as gravity shifted and pulled her back the way she had come. Thankfully, due to Fade logic, she was once again about to land on the ground but was suspended in the air. She reached down to touch the ground and the magic that held her let go and she ended up flat on her back.

A feminine giggle echoed through the air. "Oops, sorry," the voice said quietly.

Kiara! Nora shot upright. Glancing around at the others, it didn't appear they had heard.

"Where are we?" Alistair asked. Nora found him standing sideways on an arching rock formation.

"We were falling. Is this . . . are we dead?" Hawke asked uncertainly. He was standing upside down on the underbelly of the arch.

The place was quite grim, with a dead, desolate landscape and dark skies that sparked with green lightning. Nora certainly hoped this wasn't her afterlife. Solas stepped into view, gazing up into the sky where a green rift swirled. "No, this is the Fade. The Inquisitor opened a rift. We came through . . . and survived," he said in utter disbelief. "I never thought I would find myself here physically. Look, the Black City, almost close enough to touch."

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Nora asked.

Solas turned instead to their spirit companion. "Cole, how does it feel to be back home?"

The lad was having a much more distressing reaction to their predicament. "No, no, no! I can't be here like this. Not like me!"

"It's alright, Cole." The company jumped as Kiara's voice echoed around them. Poor Cole's eyes looked as if they might pop out of his head until he realized they could all hear her, too. "Please, don't be afraid. I can help."

"Cerulean?" Varric asked. Nora nodded confirmation.

"This place is wrong. I made myself forget when I made myself real, but I know it wasn't like this," Cole explained.

"It's not how I remember the Fade, either," said Hawke. "Perhaps it's because we are here physically, instead of just dreaming. The stories say you walked out of the Fade at Haven. Was it like this?"

Nora shrugged. "I still can't remember."

"It has been reshaped. Darkened by the Nightmare Demon's power. I've tried to hold it back, but it grows stronger every minute."

"Do you know how we can get out?" Nora asked.

"The rift the Wardens opened to pull demons through is still open on this side. You should be able to go through it. The demon does not yet know you are here. Be wary. If it finds you, do not let it sway you," Kiara warned.

"Kiara, where are you?" Nora asked.

"I'm safe for now, don't worry. You need to get moving."

"On we press, then," Alistair said. Nora took a deep breath and lead them further into the Fade, toward the rift in the sky. They encountered only small demons. still no sign of this "Nightmare Demon". Higher they climbed. Over behind the towering rock formations, she could actually see the sun. Nora was momentarily distracted by its light and did not notice right away that a qhost was looking at them. She jumped when she saw Divine Justinia. Whether this was truly the Divine, she could not tell. But she took the spirit's advice and started to collect the memories the demon had taken from her. After her friends helped her gather all the pieces, the memory became clear. She fell to her knees as it processed.

"Bones?" Varric touched her shoulder in concern.

"I'm sorry, Alistair. The Wardens . . . they helped Corypheus with a Ritual to sacrifice the Divine so that he could enter the Fade." She did not hear his answer, nor his argument with Hawke. Her mind taken over once more by rememberance. When it cleared, she held up her marked hand and watched it spark. "It was an accident. Corypheus's orb gave me the mark, not Divine intervention."

Divine Justinia was once again beside her. "Corypheus intended to rip open the Veil, use the Anchor to enter the Fade, and throw open the doors of the Black City. Not for the Old Gods, but for himself. When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the Anchor upon you instead. The fact that it was not intended does not change what you have been able to do with it, all the people you have helped. Now you must continue, with haste. The demon knows you are here."

Nora agreed. They needed to move. More demons appeared to slow them down, but with six of them, shades and wraiths didn't stand a chance. They descended into a clearing and a deep voice echoed around them the way Kiara's had.

"Ah, we have a visitor. Some foolish little girl comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from her shoulders. You should have thanked me and left your fear where it lay, forgotten. You think that pain will make you stronger? What fool filled your mind with such drivel? The only one who grows stronger from your fears is _me_."

"And yet you have been unable to slay this 'foolish girl's' younger sister." Kiara's light lilt cut through the looming fear the demon's voice brought down. "You could pray that she is weaker than I, but you would be disappointed." The demon growled angrily and Kiara made a struggling noise as if the demon's power were pressing on hers.

"Hold on, Da'lath'in, we will find you," Solas assured her. The party continued forward while the demon conversed with Solas in elven. Whatever it had said, he did not seem dismayed. They climbed many stairs through the winding Fade trail. More demons awaited in a small clearing with one of the shattered mirrors that seemed to be scattered about.

"Perhaps _I_ should be afraid, facing the most powerful members of the Inquisition." The demon's deep laugh echoed around them. "Are you afraid, Cole? I can help you forget. Just like you help other people. We're so very much alike, you and I."

"No," Cole answered quietly.

" _Leave him alone_." Kiara scolded the monster. It made a painful noise that suggested she had lashed out against it somehow. They reached a dead end and had to turn back. Every step forward they took seemed to be a false trick, as if the Fade only wanted them to _think_ they were making progress. Justinia showed herself to help once more. Nora was able to recover the rest of her memories, which revealed that it had been Justinia, not Andraste, in the Fade behind her at Haven. She reminded Hawke and Alistair that they did not have time to argue over blame.

It now occurred to Nora that the sun's position had moved more than made sense. It wasn't on the horizon, she realized. And it wasn't the sun. It sat atop one of the spires close by. Curiously, eagerly, she ventured up the long trail of stone steps that wound around the spire. It's light bathed them when the source of the light came into view. The ground the light touched seemed to have been healed of the demon's taint. Grass had even grown about the clearing. Nora gasped at the figure at the center. She could not directly look at it for too long due to the brilliance of the light, but there was no mistake. The girl's form was curled in on itself as she hugged her knees, clothed in nothing but light and suspended five feet in the air. She looked as if she were sleeping. Was that how she seemed to be everywhere? "Kiara. I thought it might be you." The Inquisitor breathed.

"Hello, Nora," Kiara answered gently.

Face to face with her sister, knowing she was alive, Nora felt herself well up. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I know. I'm sorry . . . After the Envy demon brought me here, I knew I couldn't just leave this beast to grow."

Solas stepped forward. He didn't seem to have the same trouble Nora did looking into the light. "What you've done here is . . . unbelievable. How did you do this?"

"I . . . I'm not really certain how. I hear the song the Fade sings. It's in pain, wounded by the demon's touch. I'm doing what I can to help."

Varric chuckled. "You're starting to sound like the kid."

Nora turned to look at Cole. He was wandering the small clearing, looking at the grass in awe. He too seemed unbothered by the light. Perhaps this felt more familiar to his lacking memory of the Fade? "The song is sweeter here. Gentle like her."

Kiara giggled. "I'm sitting right here, Cole." The boy flushed nervously and muttered an apology. She giggled again and Nora couldn't help a grin.

"A light, even a small one, shines brightest in the dark," Solas observed.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold it back, though."

Finally, Alistair joined in. "You should come with us, then. You'll be able to blind the demon with your, well, with _yourself_ much easier up close, I think."

"Yes, I think it is time to leave," the girl agreed. Her eyes opened and the light withdrew on her, dimming until she was no longer painful to look at. She straightened but continued to hover in the air. Fortunately, what light she still possessed obscured her unclothed form from view. Otherwise Nora would have ripped one of the men's shirts off to give to her. Cole looked around sadly as the grass died without Kiara's healing light. Perhaps the song he heard was quieter now. Kiara glided through the group, who parted to let her pass. Grass sprouted under her as she moved, only to die when her light moved on. Varric watched her go and crossed his arms with a smile.

"See? Cerulean. She may be blue most of the time, but when she puts her mind to it, she can touch the sky."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nora ripped her sword free of the deceased Shade and its body disintegrated into the ground. A pair more flanked her from the left. She readied her shield for a shield bash but ended up using it to cover her face when the Shade closest to her ignited in flame. Its momentum sent its incinerating remains showering over her. A bright light sprouted in the chest of the second Shade. The light began to split the beast apart. The halves fell away to reveal Kiara's glowing spirit form, pulling her hands apart to sunder the creature in half with her magic. Nora grinned as thanks for her sister's aid. Kiara chortled and shot her a thumbs up before moving on to help dispatch the rest of the demons who had emerged to fight them.

"She's brilliant!" Alistair noted. His plate armor clanked as he stepped up to the Inquisitor's side. "Do you think she would be willing to try that trick on an old 'friend' of mine?"

Nora gave him a skeptical look. "Unless your friend is a demon, it's unlikely."

"Well, she's not technically a demon. About as close as you can get, though. Have you noticed that you've hardly stopped smiling since we found your sister? You do know that a raging fear demon still wants to pick its teeth with our bones, yes?"

She rolled her eyes at the witty Warden. "Of course I do. But I can't help being happy that she's okay."

"I don't actually think it's her fault," Kiara joined in now that the fight was done. She glided up to Alistair, who looked a little embarrassed at having been caught talking about her. The blades of dead grass below Nora's boots were resurrected to a plush green state at Kiara's return. The girl held out her arms to look at the celestial light that she appeared to be made of. "I think it has something to do with the light. Everyone keeps smiling at it. Watch this." She reached down and poked Alistair in the chest and he bubbled with a giggle, then covered his mouth as if he hadn't meant to.

"That was odd," he mused.

Kiara snickered. "I accidentally did it to Solas a few moments ago."

"Chuckles actually chuckled," Varric said triumphantly with a cackle.

Solas scoffed at the dwarf and turned to Kiara. "Somehow, you are negating the effects of the Nightmare demon. My best guess is that you are emitting a radiance of joy that cuts off its power in whatever area you are in, but we'll have time to explore it later."

"He's right. Let's get moving," Hawke insisted. Kiara passed a distracted Cole—probably 'listening to the Fade', whatever that meant—and poked his arm to make him laugh and to return him to reality. They all set out again. The Nightmare demon was waiting to stop them when they neared the rift. All one million eyes and fifty feet of height of it. The group halted. How in Andraste's name would they fight this thing?

"Mathorath's balls . . ." Varric sputtered.

Kiara's light started to dim and the grass below her started to brown as the demon's will pressed down on her. "You think this pitiful little light will stop me? Whatever courage you think you have found, it is not enough. I have grown fat on your fear. I should thank you."

"Why does it have to be a spider?" Kiara muttered. Nora gripped her sister's hand and gave it a squeeze. Kiara looked down at her, surprised, but then smiled back and returned the squeeze. Her light brightened again and the demon made a hissing growl sound. With her free hand Kiara motioned as if to gather energy from the air around her. Her fingers clenched around an invisible ball and a spark of golden electricity formed at the center. She shot it forth in an immense powerful outburst to fry the demon. The spider curled in on itself and fell away and its Aspect slumped to the ground. Kiara also fell to her hands and knees on the ground. She had used too much of her power. Nora knelt at her side but Kiara waved her off. "I only wounded it, so finish the Aspect quickly," she instructed.

"Cole, Hawke," Nora started. The boy was already at Kiara's side and Hawke hurried over. "Protect her."

"Yes."

"Of course."

With her sister guarded, Nora could focus on the demon without too much worry. The rest of the team turned on it as it rose from the ground. She matched its anger with her own. The demons it summoned to aid it slowed them down, but slowly, they whittled it down despite its taunts. When the Aspect crumpled into ashes, Nora turned to find Kiara up and about again, helping finish off Terror demons. Without hesitation, they all moved on the rift the moment the last one died. Large thuds were following them. The Nightmare demon had climbed back up for them.

"Kiara, no!" Varric shouted. Nora looked over her shoulder and halted when she saw that Kiara had stopped to face the monster.

Nora halted. "What are you doing?

Kiara held her arms out and a barrier of light flowed from her until it blocked the Nightmare's path. It lashed angrily against the wall, each strike making Kiara flinch in pain. "Go! I will hold it. Don't worry, I can get out!"

Solas nudged Nora toward the breach. "She is only sleeping, remember?" He was right. She could just wake up. But what if something went wrong? What if she couldn't make herself wake up? Despite every familial instinct she had to fight, Nora instructed the others to head through the breach. Once they were all through she allowed herself a final look at Kiara, holding bravely against the demon, and then she ran through the breach herself.

Once through, she had to pick herself up off the ground. The Inquisition's forces were still battling with the demons the Wardens had summoned. Anger boiled in her chest. She activated the Anchor to suck the demons back into the Fade through the rift behind her. Then she sealed it closed. Her army cheered for her, but her attention was on the Wardens.

"The archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared," One of the scouts informed. "The Venatori Magister is unconscious, but alive."

"Bring him to Skyhold for judgement," Nora instructed.

"As for the Wardens, those who weren't corrupted helped us fight the demons."

The Warden warrior at the scout's side held his fist to his heart in a solemn gesture of apology. "We stand ready to make up for Clarel's . . . tragic mistake."

Nora frowned. The Wardens had been afraid to leave the world vulnerable to a Blight it would be unable to stop without them. She understood that. Would any good come from banishing them instead of retaining them in Orlais to help clean up their mess? Could she justify that, in the face of danger, they had resulted to blood magic to summon a demon army? If they were anyone else, any other ordinary group, would she hesitate to do what needed to be done? And what of Corypheus? He would try again to take hold of them. But being pushed out of Orlais would not protect them from him, either. She inhaled deeply, her mind settled. She looked sadly to Alistair and he met her glance. His lips turned down and his eyes reflected the same sadness, but he nodded. He had misunderstood, she knew.

"The sky has been torn open by an ancient darkspawn who wishes to destroy everything we're all fighting so hard to repair. Unfortunately, we will not be able to stop him with fewer hands in the pot. So you stay and fight. Not for some grandstanding noble cause, but because it simply needs to be done. But make no mistake, I am by no means overlooking what happened here. This was not Clarel's mistake alone. Each of you made your own choices and pushing Clarel onto the sword and claiming to have blindly followed her leadership is a coward's way out. You have much to make up for. The Inquisition will be keeping tabs on each of you for signs of continued use of blood magic. Look to your new senior Grey Warden for guidance and leadership. A man whom, might I add, the rest of you have been hunting as a traitor for not agreeing to go along with this ridiculous plan."

Nora rejoined her company. Those who had not been in the Fade looked so utterly relieved that they had come back alive that they just sort of stared. Everyone was exhausted. Cole was the only one who was nowhere to be found. She hoped he was not too bothered by what the demon had said to him. She found Alistair shooting her a chastising scowl. "Have I mentioned that I prefer to follow, not lead?"

Nora removed her gauntlet and patted the Warden's cheek with her sweaty palm. He swatted it away but couldn't hide his smile as he restrained a chuckle. "Sorry ol' boy. Someone's got to do it. Now, I need to go check on my sister back at Skyhold."

* * *

Cole had still not been found. Nora hoped this meant he had returned to Skyhold to see if Kiara was alright. Solas, Dorian, and Varric rode ahead of the Inquisition's forces with Nora to return as quickly as possible. Now that they were in the steeper parts of the mountains outside the fortress, they had to walk alongside the horses to guide them.

"I've been thinking," Solas said from somewhere behind her. "Since Kiara entered the Fade through a dream as one normally does, then perhaps the grass that bloomed below her feet was how she was seeing the world around her. As a dreamer, she must have been projecting what she saw into the physical Fade."

Varric guffawed. "The grass is what you're focusing on, Chuckles? What about the 'glowing like the sun' bit?"

"What you describe sounds like a spirit," Dorian said. A spirit? How could her sister look like a spirit?

"She did sound an awful lot like the kid when she talked about 'listening' to the Fade."

"I think I was wrong about her emitting joy, but she was definitely emitting something. Remember what the demon said to her? 'Whatever courage you think you have found,' . . ." He paused, in thought. Nora focused on keeping her footing on a particularly icy patch of rocks. "What if that was directed to us instead? What if she somehow took on the aspects of a Spirit of Courage to fight the Nightmare? Laughter is a form of courage. When she touched us it was like she was giving it to us to make us feel brave."

"That's outrageous!" Dorian argued. "Don't get me wrong, I adore the girl to death, but how could she just become a spirit?"

"Well, she's not just anyone. A dreamer's connection to the Fade is strong to begin with. Somehow, she seems to have connected with it on another level." The elf seemed in utter awe.

The castle came into view and Nora's heart rate picked up. "We can debate this later, when our noses aren't about to freeze off." They continued in silence and the deep blow of a horn greeted them as they trotted across the bridge. Nora rode her horse through the dry grass outside the main castle to Kiara's tower and climbed the steps two at a time. She could soon hear the others behind her. The Inquisitor burst into her sister's chamber feeling as if her heart would leap out of her chest in anticipation. Kiara's bed was empty. That she was awake was a good sign. Strutting about the small room proved she wasn't hiding anywhere, though Nora wasn't sure why she would, anyway.

"Kiara?" She called out.

Cole's voice was distant. "Up here."

Dorian, closest to the stairs, hurried to leap up them but was blocked by an arcane barrier. He looked to Solas, baffled, but the elf leveled him with a disapproving glower and gestured toward Nora. Dorian's cheeks actually turned rosie. "Ah, right. After you." He held out his hand courteously to let Nora pass first.

Varric chuckled behind Nora. "Why are you both feigning manners all of a sudden?" Both mages muttered expletives at the dwarf as Nora hurried up the wooden staircase. All the way at the top, cold air bit her cheeks. There, she found Cole standing a ways away from Kiara, who was sitting on one of the taller brick platforms that made up the rampart around the top of the tower. She sat criss-cross with her hands resting comfortably on her knees. She hadn't moved at the group's arrival. Whatever she was thinking about had her completely enthralled.

As he always seemed to do in some way when he was reading someone, the lad shifted awkwardly on his feet. "Quiet, but raw. She sewed the wound shut for a long time but didn't let it heal. First festering, infected, now open and clean. 'This is who I am'."

Nora put a hand on his shoulder and his pale blue eyes flitted to her. She smiled warmly, which seemed to surprise him since his eyes widened a little. "Thank you for coming back to check on her." She walked quietly over to Kiara and hoisted herself onto on the brick platform next to hers. Looking over, Kiara seemed to still be sleeping.

"We should give them privacy," Varric insisted. Dorian, Solas, and Cole agreed and soon Nora and Kiara were alone. Nora sat in silence for a while, content to let Kiara be, but eventually she got worried.

"Kiara?"

The girl's lips quirked up in a gentle smile. Her hazel eyes cracked opened "Don't worry, I'm alright." She tilted her head back to look up at the sky. "I can still hear it. I was worried I wouldn't be able to when I woke up, but I can." Her smile broadened and she closed her eyes again. A peacefulness overtook her until tears rolled down her cheeks. Nora gasped and pushed quickly to her feet. She touched her sister's shoulder and Kiara spun onto her knees to hug the warrior.

"I was so afraid for all of you," she said tearfully. Nora put her chin on top of Kiara's head.

"As we were for you. But at least we learned one thing through all this."

"What's that?"

"You can rip a demon in half."

"It was just a small one," Kiara noted.

"So what? You ripped a demon in half. Dorian would have been so jealous." The girls shook with laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: I won't bother making excuses on my absence. I apologize to all my readers. :( Life gets busy. But, I have two chapters to post, if that makes up for anything.

A sound stirred Nora from her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered open and the memory of her dreams slipped back into the Fade like a shadow. Crisp mountain air met her nostrils. As reality took hold, she realized the sound had been the _clunk_ of the latch in her bedroom door falling into place down the stairs. She rolled onto her side and found a scroll on her nightstand, tied with black ribbon. Leliana always tied her scrolls with black ribbon. Nora slipped from under her bed cover, brisk air biting her toes. She tugged an end of the ribbon to undo the knot and unrolled the parchment.

 _I found information on your unwelcome guest. Meet me at my post as soon as you wake. Burn this scroll._

Nora crossed the room to the fireplace and sprinkled tinder shavings onto the coals. She set the scroll on top and scrapped a steel straight edge against a chunk of flint to spark a fire. She left the parchment to burn and changed into her casual leathers. It was still the middle of the night but Nora was surprised to find no nobles littering the main hall. She didn't think they ever left. The library felt eerie in the dark. Her lantern sent flickering shadows across the different sized books in the shelves and the seats were vacant while their usual occupants slumbered. Her footsteps echoed like the beating of drums, too loud in the impossible silence. Leliana's headquarters at the top was also dark, save for several candles on her desk.

Leliana straightened from leaning on the desk. "Ah, I hoped the door would wake you. I'm sorry for the late hour."

"That's alright." Nora set her lantern on the desk beside the candles. Papers were lain about atop an open map of Thedas. "What have you found?"

"Not what. Who." Leliana smirked and stepped back, looking toward the nearby window. On the other side, Nora could barely make out the shape of someone's arm in the candlelight. The person pushed from the wall and sauntered from the shadows with the self-assurance one only attains after years of making dramatic entrances. The elf's sandy blond hair touched his shoulders and a confident smirk played at his tanned lips. His eyes were light, but on a deeper level they held the scrutiny and mistrust of someone who had lived a life in the shadows and knew all too well the monsters that lurked out of sight as he, of course, was one of them.

"I admit, I did not expect the infamous Inquisitor to be so exquisite. My name is Zevran," he lilted in a thick Antivan accent.

Nora pinched her lips in irritation. "Flattery will get you nowhere here. What information do you have?"

"Zevran used to be a member of the Crows," Leliana explained.

The inquisitor gaped. " _Used_ to be? I wasn't aware someone could be a former _anything_ where the Crows are concerned."

"My continuing to breathe is a state they have attempted to correct many times over, I assure you. Now, shall we get to the point?" He offered. Nora nodded tiredly and rested her hip against the desk.

"You saw the tattoo around the assassin's eye, undoubtedly," Leliana said.

"Yes. Five daggers."

"Not quite. The dagger at the top wasn't a straight line. At first I thought the tattoo was just poorly done, but that is not the case." The spymaster pointed to the desk. A small piece of torn parchment in the corner had the design drawn on. Nora looked closely through her drooping lids. The curves in the dagger were subtle, but too uniform to be a mistake.

"Three?" Nora questioned.

"Indeed," Zevran confirmed. "Your guest was not a member of the Crows, I am afraid, but of something much worse."

"Worse than a guild that kills people for money? What other kind of assassin is there?"

"The kind that kills for an ideal. You cannot dissuade someone who believes wholeheartedly that their target needs to die."

The warrior was taken aback. "So, you're saying that no one hired them?"

"Correct. I do not know what they call themselves. They may not call themselves anything. The Crows always referred to them as 'Archons' when they appeared, which was not often. They only seem to act when they believe the world needs to be reshaped, just as Antiva was shaken after the death of Queen Madrigal."

Nora inhaled sharply. "I thought the Crows were responsible for that."

Amusement sparked in Zevran's brown eyes. "These people have not taken credit for anything they have done. If they don't want the notoriety, then why should the Crows not take it? It certainly helped them solidify their reputation."

"What else do you know of these 'Archons'? Is there a way to contact them?"

"Since they do not accept official jobs as the Crows do, they have no contacts around Thedas that any of us are aware of. We have taken credit for at least half a dozen of their jobs and there are undoubtedly more. The one Archon I met years ago was number twelve, so there are at least that many of them in the group. Well, at least eleven, what with your new friend taking an extensive nap in the cold. Aside from that, all I know is that they always use a replica of the Blade of Mercy."

Leliana pulled a blade from her belt and handed it to Nora. "This is the one he used."

Nora frowned down at the slender blade. The Crows name for them now made sense. The Blade of Mercy was the weapon Archon Hessarian used to slay Andraste while she burned at her execution. He claimed it was an act of Mercy commanded by the Maker. She coiled her fingers around the handle, gripping it tight until her knuckles turned white and the mark sparked to life in a flash of green. Anger prickled at her lungs and her lips pulled away from her teeth in a snarl. "That doesn't make sense. If everyone is calling me 'Andraste's Chosen', then why would these people want to kill me? Whether I believe I was chosen or not, wouldn't my death go against her wishes in their minds?"

Leliana cast her eyes at the desk sadly. "I think it has more to do with what the blade represents than who it was specifically used on. Archon Hessarian played a part in turning Andraste into a martyr and that act has shaped much. The world is about to tear itself apart because people cannot agree on where we are to go next. Perhaps these people believe that your death will have more impact on the world than your life."

"So they would rather turn me into a martyr then actually let me try to fix things myself?"

"You assume that they have the same faith in you as the people," said the elf brazenly. Leliana pursed her lips and sent him a look, but he appeared to be accustomed to deadly glares.

Nora's mark started to glow brighter, mimicking her seething anger. "So they don't actually care who I am. They'll kill me just because it _might_ upset people enough to take my side?" When neither Leliana or Zevran spoke, Nora swung the blade hard at the table. It stabbed through the drawing on the parchment and embedded deep into the wood of the desk.

* * *

Kiara hadn't thought much of food in the weeks after she awoke and waited for her sister to return. Cole had brought her food while she had been in her meditative state on top of her tower, but she had only eaten when she needed. Now that Nora had returned the young lass was ready to return to reality. And she was _starving_. Even if she ate an enormous breakfast, she'd be starving again by midday. So it wasn't a surprise to anyone when she was once again at one of the dining tables in the main hall. Before her were three plates heaped with salted and herb spiced mountain goat, roasted lamb with a green sauce made in Orlais, rissoles, white leeks, peas and onions, two large round rolls of bread cut out and filled with a spiced creamy soup, and a rich Cumberland pie topped with fresh strawberries. One plate was halfway devoured and the other two awaited their turn in terror. A few noble ladies nearby turned up their noses, but Kiara couldn't have cared less.

The chair across from her was pulled out and it gave a large groan as the Iron Bull lowered his considerable body mass onto it. An amused smirk was etched into his face much like one of his many scars and he hoisted his feet up to rest them on the table. Some of the soup in her bread bowls spilled over the sides when his feet thudded against the wooden planks. The girl sent him an awkward smile and pushed one of her plates toward him in offering. He shook his head and chuckled.

"No thanks. Just came for the show."

Kiara felt her cheeks flush but returned to her food. With one plate down, she moved onto the second, containing the bread bowls and vegetables. When she used the last bite of bread to mop up what soup had spilled into the plate and popped it into her mouth, Varric stepped up to the end of the table and frowned in concern at Kiara.

"Slow down, Cerulean. If you eat any more something unspeakable might burst out of your stomach."

Iron Bull let out a loud laugh. "Ah, let her be. I want to see if she can eat her own weight this time."

"You are right to worry, Master Dwarf." Over Varric's head, Kiara caught Solas leaning on the stone frame of the doorway that lead to the space he used as his 'study'. His lips were downturned in thought. "I know you feel hungry, but you should be careful not to overeat. The same thing happens to me after an extensive stay in the Fade. You'll only make yourself sick trying to sate the appetite. Come with me." He gestured with his head toward his office and disappeared through the door."

"Spoil sport," Iron Bull complained gruffly. Kiara smirked and pushed her dessert plate to him and then pushed up from her chair.

"Toss me one of those strawberries," she heard Varric say as she sashayed after Solas.

"Go get your own," was Iron Bull's response. She left them to bicker and the chatter of the main hall was dulled when she pulled the heavy wooden door to Solas's chamber closed. Through the short hallway, she could see him standing at his desk off to the side.

"Have you noticed anything else that is unusual since you awoke? What of your magic?" His shoulders were tense, his voice turse. The elf did not turn to look at her as he spoke so she tentatively walked around the desk into his view. He did not look at her, but was too busy glaring down at his desk. He looked pensive, a pair of dimples creasing faintly between his pinched brows.

The girl frowned. "For a week or so after I woke up, I wasn't able to use it. At first I was terrified that I had somehow been made Tranquil, but the very act of being afraid meant that was impossible."

"When it came back, was it gradual or more sudden?"

"It happened over several days. Why?"

Solas straightened, his demeanor returning to normal. "No reason. I am merely curious about how you are readjusting. Anyway, I prepared a tonic to help with your appetite." He moved scooped a potion off the desk and handed it to her.

Cole appeared in the room, but had apparently planned on using the space Kiara was occupying. Physics corrected the impossibility and placed him directly in front of her. _Directly_ in front. His bulk knocked her off balance and her nose even pressed into the brim of his hat. A squeak of surprise escaped her and she grabbed his arms to stop from falling back. She then clamped a hand to her chest and moved out of his way. "Cole! Try using the door," she chastised. He didn't seem to have heard, his focus completely narrowed on Solas.

"Have you reconsid-"

"I already said 'no', Cole." Anger and incredulity darkened the elf's features.

"But you could do it!"

"No, I couldn't. Binding requires blood magic, and as I am not a blood mage, it would be impossible. Not to mention the countless moral infractions involved. It would be akin to slavery!"

"It isn't wrong if I ask!" Cole spoke with desperate emphasis.

"What's wrong, Cole?" Kiara touched his arm again as she stepped around into his eyeline. "Why do you want him to bind you?" The young man's pale blue eyes were wide when they found her.

"Kiara, _you_ could do it!" He took a step closer and took hold of her shoulders. It was easy to mistake Cole as slender from a distance, but at moments like this she was reminded of his tall stature and broad shoulders. Solas's desk pressed against her rump as, in his eagerness, he sort of pushed her back a step as he held fast to her. She felt her cheeks pink a little under the desperate intensity of his eye contact.

" _No,_ " Solas scolded Cole. He moved quickly around the desk to Kiara's side.

"You called me a friend, right? That means you'll help me." Cole's eyes bore into her, pleading. She ached to help, but of course Solas was right.

"That's not the same as what you're asking. Solas is right, binding you would be wrong. What if it changed you? Took away your will?"

"That doesn't matter! If I'm left vulnerable, someone else could take me like the Warden Mages and then my will would be gone anyway." He squeezed her shoulders tighter but he ducked his head as he fell into one of his tangents. His fingers trembled. "I'm not _me_ anymore. Walls around what I want. Blocking, bleeding, making me a monster."

Her voice was small. "I'm sorry, Cole, I can't." She could see the betrayal, the abandonment in his eyes. His shoulders sagged and he stepped back, releasing her. She reached up to touch his cheek but he disappeared before her fingers touched him. The girl resigned her arm back to her side. "Is there anything we can do for him?"

Solas pinched the bridge of his nose and paced the length of his desk in contemplation. "Perhaps. I recall stories of Rivaini seers using amulets to protect the spirits they summoned from rival mages. An Amulet of the Unbound should shield him from blood magic and binding."

"I will ask Nora if the Inquisition's resources can find one. Please, could you tell Cole?"

"I will," he said. He caught the sadness in her eyes and his voice softened. "He is not angry with you, Da'lath'in, only desperate. He will calm with time."

"I know." She took a deep breath and sprinted off to find her sister.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: Due to names like Weisshaupt Fortress and Hossberg, I think and Anderfel accent would sound German as a reference for a character in this chapter. :)

Nora gazed out at the frozen landscape of the Frostback Mountains, her nose turning pink from the cold and the brick of the balcony chilling her arms as she leaned on it. Cullen brushed a strand of hair, plucked free by the wind, away from her face. His fingers were warm despite the wind chill. He leaned next to her against the balcony railing of her private rooms. Afternoon sun bathed them with faint warmth but she still felt numb from her meeting with Leliana and Zevran the previous night.

She hadn't told Cullen about the Archons. It wasn't only that she didn't want to burden him. They had only started exploring their feelings for each other, but if he knew what kind of people were after her, would he jump in the way to protect her? He was the sort of person who would do it, even if they weren't together.

They had been standing in silence for a while and he seemed content to let her ponder. She turned her mind away from thoughts of assassins and returned them to him. She glanced over and looked him up and down and then lingered when she found his chocolate eyes looking at her. His lips pulled up in amusement. "What is it?"

"Just imagining you as a strapping young initiate, eager to please." His laugh tickled her ears and she bit her bottom lip as a smile took over.

He then pinched his lips. "Are you insinuating that I am old and _un_ strapping?" Nora's eyes widened and Cullen laughed again.

Realizing he was only teasing, Nora rolled her eyes. "How old were you when you joined?" She inquired.

"I didn't actually join until I was thirteen, but I knew I wanted to become a Templar when I was eight."

"Thirteen?!" She exclaimed. "When I was thirteen, all I wanted was to sneak sweet cakes from the larder when no one was looking. I would make Kiara stand watch."

The Commander howled with laughter. "Was there a code phrase for when someone was coming?"

"Well, she was supposed to say 'Did you find the rat?' but she was only four so she would always just sort of squeak in panic." She said falling into a fit of giggles. "Are any of your siblings in the Order as well?"

"No, only me. My elder sister, Mia, always supported me though. She still writes all the time. I used to beg the town's Templars to teach me anything they could and they taught me a bit of sword combat. If not for them, I likely would not have been offered official training. What about you? Where did you train?"

"Originally, I was actually intended to become a part of the Order myself. House Trevelyan has heavy ties to the Chantry in Ostwick and since I showed promise with a sword, it was the logical step. But Kiara went missing before I really started my training and it was postponed." Nora faced forward to look at the mountains again, knitting her fingers together tightly. Cullen moved closer and she appreciate the comfort this small act of intimacy brought. "It broke our mother for a long time. She couldn't find faith in a church that couldn't tell her what had happened to her daughter. My Father told the other Clerics that she was ill to save the family's reputation. Mother blamed him for not doing anything to find Kiara."

"You speak of her only in past tense." Cullen's words were quiet. He knew why.

"Eventually her grief and low spirits took her from us."

"Andraste . . . Does Kiara know?"

"Yes. I told her, but she already knew. Apparently she had her caretaker, Garren, send a letter of inquiry to Ostwick several years ago to check on us. All they would tell him is that she was no longer with us, but it was all they needed to know."

"I'm sorry for your loss." He slipped his arm through hers to hold her hand and stop her from clenching so tightly. She clasped her hands around his to anchor herself.

"To answer your earlier question, I resumed my Templar training when I was eighteen. Due to my late return, I still hadn't finished when the war broke out a few years later and after that there didn't seem to be much point, what with the Order in tatters. Now that I know Kiara is a mage . . . It sickens me to think that under different circumstances, I might currently be out there hunting mages just like her. It explains why Kiara was afraid that I wouldn't understand her plight." Guilt saddened her and she pressed a hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry, you came up here for a reprieve and now I've unloaded on you. I don't know how I always manage to turn our conversations to something dire."

Cullen caressed her jawline with his free hand to turn her toward him. "You don't ever have to apologize for opening up. I'm glad that you trust me enough to share such things." He leaned in and their lips had barely met when the clatter of hurried feet came from the stairs.

"Nora, I need your help–oh! Sorry . . ." Kiara tucked her dark red hair behind her left ear, awkwardly looking away from the couple's embrace, but was clearly reluctant to leave. What she needed was important. Cullen smiled at the girl's sheepish demeanor.

"I'll leave you to it," he said softly, leaning over to press his lips to Nora's cheek. She nodded gratefully and chewed on her bottom lip while he sauntered away. "It's good to see you," he greeted Kiara as he passed. Her brown eyes were heavy with apology as they followed him.

"Don't worry about it," Nora reassured her as she stepped into the room. "Now what do you need my help with?"

"It's Cole." The girl fidgeted with her fingers. "He's terrified that Corypheus might be able to take control of him. Solas knows of an amulet that may help."

* * *

Leliana knew of an Orlesian noble who collected valuable artifacts of all sorts, including an Amulet of the Unbound. Luckily, he was hosting a ball in a week, creating the perfect opportunity to loot his collection. And after much much begging, Nora had finally agreed to let Kiara help. She wasn't a spy of course, so she would be unable to aid in the actual theft, but the scandal of the long lost Trevelyan returning alive after so many years was still buzzing around the nobility. With any luck, she would be enough of a distraction to keep Duke Moreau busy and allow Leliana's agents to slip in and out. A small envoy had been prepared to take her there and the thieves would act as a protective detail until they got inside. She was packed and ready to go, eagerly waiting near the front gate. Having left home so early, she had never been to a ball before.

"Don't leave without me." Dorian sauntered across the grassy courtyard, a pack thrown across his shoulder. "Your sister thought it would be a good idea for one of us to accompany you."

"I don't need a sitter." Kiara frowned.

A smirk quirked his lips into a coil just like his twirly mustache. " Don't think of it as sitting, but as getting to know family."

"Family?" Kiara blinked confusedly.

"You don't know? Houses Pavus and Trevelyan are linked, if somewhat distantly. That makes us cousins of a sort, dear girl."

"Funny," she said with a chuckle, "You seem more like a wacky uncle."

"Wacky?" He scoffed, turning up his nose in mock offense. "I prefer 'eccentric' if you don't mind." She giggled and he extended his arm for her to take. "Now, your chariot awaits, My Lady." She accepted the gesture and he lead her to the carriage parked on the long stone bridge. Nora had apparently opted for a flashy approach. The cabin was white and trimmed in gold with the Trevelyan coat of arms intricately filigreed onto the back.

"We couldn't have your return to the world of socialites be anything less than a spectacle."

"You know all about making a spectacle, don't you?" The girl teased.

"Just get in," He sighed with a resigned grin.

It took the entire week to reach Val Royeaux. When they finally neared, she and Dorian took turns changing into their formal attire in the carriage, the other holding up a blanket for privacy. Dorian bonked his head several times on the roof and his fits of profanity made her error in laughter each time.

Pulling on a full length gown was not a simple task in such a confined space, especially since it had been about a decade since she had last worn one. Her family had also had handmaidens for such things. The volcanic aurum that had been intricately latticed into the dress from the underbust down to her hips made her feel like a warrior princess. The front-laced corset underneath was painful to get on, but actually provided remarkable support for her back once it was in place. It also forced her to stand taller, so perhaps the nobility would not realize how nervous she was. Her mask matched the sky blue fabric of the dress and had jewels of topaz in the shape of the Inquisition's banner. She could see them sparkle splendidly across the bridge of her nose if she turned her head just right.

She now wrangled her skirts in her fingers as she peered out the window in anxious silence as she had been since the duke's estate had come into view in the distance. The closer they drew, the more it felt as if her stomach would fester into a tight, withered ball.

"It'll be alright, Kiara," Dorian assured her. A kind smile pulled at his lips, his brown eyes soft. His white surcoat fit him splendidly, with decorations of finely crafted everite to show his status, just as the metal in her dress was supposed to signify. Most could not afford such flashy embellishments. Nora was apparently determined to show the Inquisitions power in true Orlesian fashion. Probably Josephine's idea, actually. Yes, definitely Josephine.

"I haven't yet decided what I'll tell people about why I left home. I can't announce that I'm a mage. Running away from home to be an apostate would tarnish my family's reputation, a reputation that helps Nora run the Inquisition."

"So make something up. The more dramatic, the better. Nobility lives for scandal."

She pondered what she would say until they eventually stopped in front of a building that looked more like a palace than a home. She was about to hop out of the carriage when Dorian held up a hand to stop her. With a smirk, he climbed out first and extended an arm to her. She accepted his hand and was actually grateful for the support when she saw the multitude of people making their way inside. Several turned to see her and watched in curiosity when they did not recognize her. She held tight to Dorian's arm as he escorted her inside.

Whispers followed them as they ventured to the ballroom, the Inquisition's symbol glinting brilliantly on their masks in the bright lighting. There were so many people! It didn't take long before a woman stepped forward to introduce herself. It was difficult to see much of her face behind her extravagant mask. She curtseyed low, a gesture Kiara tried to mimic. She then extended a hand to Dorian, which he accepted, bowing to press his lips to her ivory silk glove.

"Ah, ze Inquisition! I am Madame Clarice de Vere. It is an honor. I was, however, under the impression that ze Inquisitor would be attending personally," she lilted in her Orlesian accent.

"Dorian Pavus," Dorian introduced himself. "Unfortunately, Inquisition business kept Nora from attending, but sent me personally to escort her delightful younger sister here, Lady Kiara Trevelyan."

Clarice curtseyed once more with a gasp of surprise. Kiara, too was surprised at how much people already seemed to revere the Inquisition as a source of power. Other people nearby gathered around after hearing the introduction and a slew of curtseys and bows ensued.

"I heard about your return!" Clarice declared most enthusiastically.

"How did you go missing those long years ago?" A man asked.

"I…" Kiara trailed off and tried to compose herself. _Be convincing_ she commanded herself. "I was playing out on the grounds by myself. Nora always used to scold me for it and I now know she was right to. Some men came and took me. They kept me in a dark cellar and talked a lot about money, so I assume they were going to hold me for ransom. I tried to argue, but one of them hit me." She gingerly touched her left cheek as if she could still feel it and sympathy saddened the faces around her. "But that night they left only one man to watch me and he dozed off. I managed to get the rope off with a broken pot and I just ran. It was raining; The ground was so slick. I slipped and fell down a hill and must have hit my head on something. I wandered to the nearest road and a traveling merchant brought me to one of the cities in the Heartlands. A lonely widower took me in but fever took him over the winter. I worked as a maid in the local tavern to keep myself fed afterward. I didn't remember anything until just recently. A boy named Cole found me and said he used to be a servant boy in our home. Told me who I was. He even saved me from men who came to take me away to use me against my sister." The women in the huddle made cooing noises and she realized that her endearment of him almost sounded romanticized.

Dorian discreetly leaned in to whisper, "Oh, this is good. Nobles can't resist a good love story. Play it up if you can."

"Did he accompany you to ze Inquisition?" One of the ladies asked in her thick Orlesian accent.

Kiara tucked a loose ringlet of her dark red hair back behind her ear. "Yes. He works with my sister now."

"He says it gives him the chance to keep an eye on his 'little dove' here," Dorian interjected. The lot fell into a tizzy of gleeful giggles and Kiara felt her face turn scarlet, which only encouraged them further.

"He would have come tonight, but he never learned to dance and didn't want to embarrass me."

Clarice clamped her hand to her bosom. "Oh bless heem! He can always be taught. You simply must bring heem to ze next ball."

Kiara giggled at the thought of him actually trying to dance and promised to bring him next time she attended, though she knew he would never actually agree to such a thing. Finally she and Dorian moved on and they replayed this conversation with each group they encountered. The rouse grew tiresome after a while. Dorian noticed Kiara's exasperation when someone new waved to her and instead directed her to the dance floor. Dorian helped her regain what little knowledge of dancing she could remember and made up for the rest by leading flawlessly. But they were mostly grateful to have some semblance of privacy.

"Chin up or people will think I'm keeping you here against your will, Dorian jested as they spun around each other and clasped hands once more. Kiara chuckled.

"Sorry. Have you been to many of these? You handle all these people so well."

"I have. Nobles are excruciatingly simple once you've been to a few dozen of these. You're doing splendid, though. Even I almost started to believe you actually were kidnapped that last time."

Kiara laughed. "Thank you for helping me embellish the whole, em, romantic part. I don't exactly have a lot of, well, experience in that regard."

"The doe eyed expression sort of gives that away. But don't worry, it just makes it sound like puppy love, which I'm sure they find 'positively adorable'," he said in a mock posh tone. Kiara laughed again but was taken by surprise when she found a man bowing next to them.

"May I?" He extended a gloved hand to Kiara. He also sounded like he was from the Anderfels. Dorian met her glance inquiringly and after a moment of debate, she nodded.

"Shout if you need me," he muttered before releasing her. The man took his place and whisked her off toward the center of the floor. She tried to keep Dorian in her view, but the man moved around too much.

"Nickolai Daegan," he finally introduced himself.

"Kiara Trevelyan," she said in a fluster as she focussed on her dancing etiquette. He noticed her nerves and slowed down. Now that she had time to look at him, she noted that he was attractive, with sculpted debonair features obscured by a mask in the shape of some sort of bird. His dark hair was pulled away from his tanned face and tied at the nape of his neck. He was maybe five years older than she. Despite his good looks, she couldn't help feeling he had intentionally isolated her from her companion. Was that how noble men swooned women at such events? The idea made her uncomfortable but she hid it behind a smile.

"I've heard. The girl who vanished suddenly returns. Everyone here is talking about your tale. But I wonder how much of it was true." Kiara gasped and tried to pull away, but he gripped her hand and waist tighter. He held her close to whisper above her ear. "Don't worry, your secret it safe with me. I merely recognized a fellow mage."

She gaped up at him in surprise but felt herself relax. "You're a–" He quietly hushed her and nodded.

"But that's not why I wanted to talk. I must warn you. Not everyone here is friendly toward your sister. They murmur behind their glasses of wine and share displeased looks."

"Are you certain?" She asked. He looped her under his arm as the other pairs did and then pulled her close again.

"Yes. I do not believe you are safe here. You and your friend should find an opportunity to slip out."

"I need to warn Dorian,"she insisted.

"Not yet. They will notice if you leave the dance floor prematurely." And so, they continued to dance. Kiara studied the face of everyone who looked at her, looked for any sign of anger or deceit. But the only thing it accomplished was to make the hairs on the back of her neck tingle and stand on end. "Just focus on me," Nickolai whispered. She did, distracting herself with the filigreed lining of his surcoat and the gold paint that trimmed the feathers of his mask. Eventually, the band stopped playing and the dancers began to disperse to mingle until the next song would start. Nickolai lead her by the hand to where he had found her. She spotted Dorian up the short staircase that lead from the dance floor and smiled in relief. He started to descend when his glance flitted behind her. He bolted forward.

Kiara spun to find a man advancing on her with a knife. Someone screamed. Had it come from her? Nickolai intercepted the man and they struggled for the knife. Nearby ball-goers screamed and fled in such panic that one nearly knocked Kiara over. Luckily, Dorian caught hold of her, but Nickolai and the assailant were lost in a sea of silk and satin as terrified guests scrambled past to the stairs. When she finally pushed her way through to him, Nickolai was holding a blood-streaked dagger in trembling hands. The intended murderer lay dead on the floor. Kiara's stomach turned in violent nausea.

"We need to go," Dorian insisted. Kiara couldn't bring herself to look away from the dead man. When she didn't move, he shook her by the shoulders to jarr her back to reality and took her by the hand to lead her through the mass of fleeing guests.

Her breathing grew heavy with panic and she resisted his pull. "What? What about Nickolai? We can't just leave him, to–"

"I promised your sister I would bring you back safely. There are too many people here, any one of them could try again. We have to go!"

She let him pull her from the ballroom but looked over her shoulder to try to find Nickolai through the crowd. He was no longer standing by the body and she had no chance of picking him out in all of the masked faces.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dorian waited for Kiara to yell at him, but it didn't happen. She actually didn't speak for four days, which had left the carriage ride long and dull thus far. He decided they needed to talk about what happened before she coiled into an furious little wisp. Dorian stopped himself from laughing at the fervor with which Kiara angrily crossed any part of her body she could, watching the scenery of the Heartlands crawl by through the window. "You know I had to do it. A few of our people stayed behind to see what they can find out."

The flamey little red head pinched her lips and shook her head. "What if the guards arrest him for murder? He's a good person and we shouldn't have left him there."

"Well, the two of you connected quickly," he jested. Kiara shot him a glare.

"Don't treat me like some fickle little girl. You know he was protecting me and that makes me responsible."

"I know you feel guilty, but keeping you safe had to be my priority," he insisted. The girl started to argue when the carriage pulled to a halt.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked.

"Perhaps the horses need a rest?"

Her hazel eyes widened at something outside and her rosy lips parted in confusion. "Dorian, isn't that the driver?" Dorian frowned and leaned forward to find what she saw. Indeed, their driver bolted down a grassy hill beside the road.

"Philippe!" Dorian called after him. The man looked back, but it was not Philippe. Dorian muttered a curse and wove magic into a protective barrier around the carriage. As he feared, a band of Corypheus's templars advanced on them. They swung their blades at the barrier, using their negation magic to weaken the spell, but it held for now.

"What do we do?" Kiara asked. Before Dorian could answer, something large crashed through his barrier and rammed into the carriage with the force of an enraged bronto. Kiara's scream filled the cabin. The side conceived as large shards of lyrian broke through and the whole thing was sent tumbling down the hill. Dorian couldn't brace himself well enough and his head smacked into the seat. Blackness claimed him.

The carriage had settled on its side when he fought his way back to consciousness. His head pounded painfully and it was difficult to focus on anything. Kiara was face down, completely still. His breath caught, but when a templar jumped inside between them, she grimaced and her eyelids fluttered open lazily. The man delivered a preemptive kick to the mage's face. His nose broke and warm blood spurted down his cheeks. Painful stars obscured his vision. The templar bent and clasped iron shackles around Kiara's wrists but she started to struggle when he heaved her up toward the open door by her elbows. Panic rose Dorian's heart beat to a fever pitch. He couldn't use magic. With Kiara in front of the templar, he would hit her instead. He awkwardly dragged himself forward.

"No!" she shrieked, struggling against her captor. Dorian reached for her, grasped at her boot. She moved too much. Another hand reached down and hauled her up by her arms, but she threw her foot into the first templar's face as she was lifted out. He stumbled back and his helmet was knocked a little askew. Dorian shot a bolt of lightning into the gap between his helmet and chestplate. He didn't wait for the energy to stop send convulsive waves through the man's nervous system. He was already dead.

His head spun when he tried to fumble to his feet and he sank back down. Blood soaked the side of his head where he must have struck it and more still gushed from his nose. His vision swam. Still, he grasped the rim above his head to help him stand. It took even more energy to pull himself up and fell off the carriage more than climbed off. The thing that had taken Kiara was the same one that had tackled the carriage. With large shards of lyrium protruding from his mutated back, he looked more like a beast than a man at this point. He was stampeding away from the crash site with Kiara in his clutches. Even if she could manage to pelt it with magic in her awkward position, being that close to such a potent vessel of templar magic probably rendered her own magic impotent.

Between Dorian and this monster, half a dozen templars advanced. Dorian summoned what magic he could into a blizzard spell. A flurry swirled to life above them and sharp shards of ice fell and impaled several. The rest were distracted enough trying _not_ to be impaled so Dorian consumed the nearest enemy in a plume of flame.

A fireball knocked the next off his feet and Dorian's attention was drawn to a fellow mage atop a rock formation twenty yards off. His shaggy black hair was windswept as if he had been running and his close cut beard hid his deep scowl. He swung his staff around and struck the ground with its sphere head and a trail of earth erupted from the ground, moving toward the remaining templar. The blighter dove out of the way and the mage continued his assault, but Dorian returned his focus to Kiara.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins from the fight and he bolted for the treeline the Red Templar Horror had disappeared into. He could hear the monstrosity ahead. Far ahead. His breathing grew frantic and he willed his feet to move faster, kicking up pine needles and dirt as he ran. There! He could see them where the ground sloped further down.

"Kiara!" He cried out. He didn't see the blade swinging at him until it was too late. A force push spell shoved the templar back, but the reach of his blade still gashed across Dorian's back. He screamed. Felt the blood drip down his back. He'd lost far too much now. He tried to turn to face his attacker but crumpled to the ground in the process, grasping for breath on his hands and knees. His vision blurred badly. A fusillade of arcane energy pierced the templar scout's armor until he collapsed dead against a tree. The man from before ran into view to make sure the templar was dead and then turned to Dorian. Concern knitted his brows into a tight furrow. He knelt down in front of the Tevinter just as his vision started to go dark.

"Warn the Inquisition!" Dorian pleaded. Blackness once again took hold of him.

* * *

The speed with which this lyrium behemoth ran was unbelievable. It seemed that once it built up its momentum, nothing but a head on collision with something larger would stop it. And no matter how she tried, Kiara couldn't get any magic to work. She knew this templar was dampening it. Kicking and flailing at the beast had done nothing thus far except probably leave bruises on _her_. This thing was stronger than her and she knew it; Knew there was nothing she could do except let it carry her wherever it intended to carry her. She prayed to the Maker the whole way that somehow Dorian was alright.

The forest reached a mountain and daylight vanished as they darted into a cavern. It was most certainly not empty, either. Moans and wails echoed off walls that practically bleeding with red lyrium. Finally, the monstrosity slowed down, passing countless other Red Templars through the endless maze. Prison cells had been etched into the walls and barred with jagged rods of metal. At the end of a long tunnel, a templar opened one for her and she was tossed in. She rolled across the rocky floor. Sharp edges cut and bit at her through her tunic and trousers. Neither monster said a word and left the tunnel. For all it's frightfulness, at least the lyrium gave her light to see by. The girl grunted and flipped onto her back. She had to do something, but what? She'd only started wracking her brain when a voice nearly startled her into a heart attack.

"What's your name?" A woman asked. Kiara searched the dim cell and found her lying on the ground. There was a kindness in her green eyes that reminded Kiara of her sister. Sweat soaked her skin and long black hair. She looked feverish. Kiara gasped and scooted over to her. It was awkward to do with her hands shackled.

"Are you sick? I might be able to muster a little healing magic."

The woman smiled weakly. "It wouldn't do any good against lyrium withdrawal."

Kiara's eyes widened. "Lyrium withdrawal? Then you're a templar?"

"I used to be. Don't worry, you're in no danger from me. My name is Evangeline. What's your name?" she repeated.

Evangeline? The name sounded familiar. "Kiara. Why are they taking people?"

Evangeline licked her parched lips and shifted in an attempt to get comfortable. "Slave labor mostly, I believe. Those like me, they've been systematically turning into more of _them_. I don't think they've taken any mages captive until now. What could they want?"

Kiara pinched her lips. "My sister runs the Inquisition. But even as incentive for them to abduct me, it also means the Inquisition will come looking for us." Despite the woman's insistence that it would be useless, Kiara pulled what magic she could through the dampening of the templars to at least try to soothe Evangeline's pain. After a while, the warrior's muscles eased and her eyelids fluttered closed. Her breathing steadied. How little had she slept, Kiara wondered. Once she was certain Evangeline was in deep enough sleep that she would not wake if she stopped, Kiara decided to save her energy and settled on her back to wait. But of course, the templars had other plans.

A gaunt faced man stomped down the hall in heavy templar plate that clanged and jangled together with every movement just as his two companions. Kiara moved to sit protectively in front of Evangeline. His glower landed on her when he stopped just outside and he motioned his hand to instruct the cell be opened. Kiara didn't bother fighting when the two templars lifted her to her feet to pull her out. Silently, they towed her through the passages to a makeshift room with one solitary piece of furniture; A steel chair with hand and ankle shackles and no small amount of blood that someone had hastily tried to wipe from the seat. The templars yanked her to it when she resisted and roughly strapped her down.

The first man towered over her and she matched his glare. "If you survive this, you will be an excellent candidate to become the vessel," he said in a voice altered by red lyrium.

Kiara rolled her eyes with a sneer. "Do you really believe that this is the first time I have endured threats in dark places? Am I to snivel and cower like a child? More demons than you can count in that lyrium addled brain of yours have tried to claim me. I will not let you use me against my sister."

A wicked sneer twisted his features. "That's not the kind of vessel we mean." Despite herself, Kiara sank in the seat. One of the others marched around the chair and grabbed a fistfull of her hair to hold her head back. With his other hand he pulled her jaw down to keep her mouth open. The first man stepped closer and withdrew a small vial of some sort of dark liquid. She struggled, but the man and the restraints kept her. He dumped the contents into her mouth and she refused to swallow so the templar let go of her jaw and plugged her nose. Soon, she needed air and had to swallow to breathe through bull air between her lips. When nothing happened, she knotted her brows together in confusion.

"I don't understand," she sputtered breathlessly.

The leader pulled a knife from a sheath on his belt. "The venom itself doesn't hurt. Instead it makes you highly sensitive to any pain delivered after." Kiara whimpered when he pressed the tip of the dagger to her arm. He pulled it slowly across, barely cutting into the tissue, but he may as well have stabbed her through. She screamed.

* * *

" _Move,_ " Nora snapped to the gaggle of nobles who refused to scatter from the door to Josephine's office. She tore through the keep with Cullen and Josephine in toe, Josephine sputtering apologies for the abruptness. Nora sprinted down the stairway outside and across the courtyard to the gate. An open-faced wagon was being pulled across the bridge that she knew carried a wounded Dorian, accompanied by a number of her agents who all greeted her forlornly.

"I'm sorry." Dorian's voice was barely audible as she neared the wagon and she pulled herself onto it. It continued to jostle toward the infirmary building.

"Dorian, are you alright?" She asked. The question was pointless. He was definitely not alright. Bandages covered what she could see of his chest and his nose was bruised black and blue. Dew dampened the skin around his eyes and his lip crinkled as if he might start crying.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated. Nora felt herself well up and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Don't be. You nearly killed yourself trying to protect her."

"I should have noticed that our driver was different. Even now, I can't say when he was replaced!"

Nora shook her head. "That doesn't matter now. Don't worry, we'll find her. You need to rest." Before he could argue, the Inquisitor stood and hopped from the waggon. Cullen and Josephine had stayed behind with the envoy. No one seemed to notice Cole watching from around the corner of the watchtower. There was a haunted look in his eyes, glued to a man she didn't recognize. Nora narrowed in on the stranger, anger flurrying in her chest. Only when she got near did the man notice.

"Who the hell are you and what happened?" Nora stormed up to him with a fury that made him backpedal into his horse. He held up his hands innocently.

Cullen got in her way. "Nora, wait. This man tried to help."

She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, but it did very little, if anything. "Start talking," she demanded.

"Ehm, my name is Rhys," he introduced himself awkwardly. Nora recognized the name and glanced again at where Cole had been hiding, but he was gone. "I was tracking the templars when I found them attacking their carriage. I was able to help this man from being taken, but in all honesty, I think they were only focussed on the girl."

"Where is she now?"

"They headed south through the forest near Val Firmin."

"Then that's where we're going."

* * *

Kiara had been gone when Evangeline had pulled herself back to consciousness. She felt gratefully refreshed given that it was the first time she'd been able to sleep in three days and her fever had subsided. The withdrawal pains weren't so bad now. But anxiety gnawed at her gut. Where had they taken Kiara? It was far too long before Evangeline finally caught a glimpse of the girl being dragged back down the hall. Why wasn't she moving? The men tossed her inside and the bars clanged loudly when they pulled them shut once more. Evangeline didn't wait for them to leave before fumbling over to her. The girl's eyes were puffy from crying and stared despondently at the floor. Until she blinked, Evangeline was afraid she wasn't actually alive.

One of the templars tossed a small satchel inside the cell before they marched off. A few rolls of bandages rolled out. Evangeline wasted no time wrapping the many gashes on the girl's arms. They ranged from mere scratches to dangerously deep gashes. She knew the torture couldn't have been that simple, didn't want to make her relive it by asking what else had been done. Certain plant extracts or even a few venoms could have been used to make it seem worse.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright," Kiara said quietly. Sadness dampened Evangeline's spirits when tears slid down the girl's expressionless face. Her hazel eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Val Firmin was two days from the keep. That meant that Kiara had now been with the templars for four days. Nora was eager to press on, but she knew everyone needed to rest for the fight that awaited them once they reached whatever hole the templars were hiding in. She rolled onto her side and shifted when a root dug into her hip. She had insisted that the others use the tents. A foolish part of her hoped that if Kiara walked around the Fade at night, she might be able to feel Nora here if she passed by. Though she wasn't sure what they would do if she did. Cullen snored quietly a few feet away. He'd insisted on coming. Even though she knew the troops needed him at the keep, knowing he was beside her gave her comfort.

She was not the only one whom sleep was evading. Enchanter Rhys was leaning against a tree at the edge of the Inquisition's campsite. She chewed guiltily on the inside of her lip and pushed herself up. He did not jump when her footsteps neared. A friendly smile awaited her beneath the scruff of his jaw. From this spot on the cliff, the forest Kiara had been taken into could be seen across expansive grasslands and the silhouette of the next mountain range darkened the horizon. Rhys instead watched the stars glitter above.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you," Nora began. "I was upset, but that's no excuse for taking it out on you. Thank you for what you did for Dorian."

"I understand your fear all too well. They . . . have Evangeline as well."

The templar Cole had mentioned. She stopped herself from making the observation out loud. It was not her place to strike up a conversation about Cole, especially when he clearly did not want Rhys to see him. She'd spotted him several times following them from a distance, never drawing too close. "I'm sorry. How did they get her?"

"We were tracking them. We had two excellent leads and she decided to go after one by herself. She can be _so_ stubborn." There was light laughter to his words, but he shook his head forlornly and dipped his chin. His long black hair shielded his face from view.

"I hope she's alright," Nora offered uselessly.

"As do I." Behind them, Nora heard Cullen stirring in his sleep. She took a step toward him but Rhys spoke again. "There's something entrancing about them, isn't there? The templars. Some of them, anyway. They sacrifice just as much of their freedom as we mages do, but they never make it known. The lyrium will never let them go without cost. And still, the good ones do what they can to protect others over themselves."

Nora frowned. "He stopped taking it. It's making his nightmares worse." She wished she could do what Kiara had done in the Fade. Just one touch and Cullen's nightmare would leave him be, replaced by calmness and maybe even laughter. Instead, she trudged back over and lay beside him and stroked his cheek with the backs of her fingers. His breathing eased a little, but the nightmare still tormented him.

"Try singing," Rhys suggested. "It helps Evangeline when I sing to her. Perhaps it wouldn't if she could _actually_ hear me, but luckily she can't when she's asleep." Nora wondered why everything about the Fade seemed to enjoy music, but tried it nonetheless. She hummed a song her mother used to sing. She couldn't remember the words, but it was enough. Slowly, Cullen's eyes stopped flitting about so frantically beneath their lids and his breathing quelled to a steady pace. Nora scooted closer to him and her fingers found his, warm to the touch. She continued to hum softly in his ear until she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

They gave Kiara a few days to recover before strapping her once again to their chair. Luckily for her, Dreamers can enter the Fade at will. She now sat lonely in the Fade, but at least here she could not feel whatever the templars did to her. Maybe they would toss her back in her cell when she didn't wake up. Or what if they decided to kill her? No, she couldn't let herself think about that. She listened to the gentle harmony of the Fade, which she believed came from the immersive magic that saturated everything around her.

Her mind moved to Solas. He would know what to do. If he was here, he would seek out a friendly spirit to help him or something. She didn't trust her own judgement to know whether or not the entities here were spirits or demons. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face in them. She needed to be brave. She tried to remember the way she'd felt in the Fade at Adamant. So, she looked up at the stars instead and thought about things that made her feel strong. How Nora stood just a little taller whenever someone looked at her. Solas's little smile when he talked about the Fade or spirits. The way Blackwall held his broad shoulders but still insisted on having a curly mustache. The little skew Sera kept in her bangs to make herself unique. The little scrunch between Dorian's brows when he read too intently. Listening to Iron Bull sing raucously with the Chargers. Cassandra's stubborn and defiant glare when she argued with someone. The joy in Cole's blue eyes every time he successfully helped someone.

She could do this. Light bloomed from her chest and warmth soothed her as it spread. The song of the Fade grew louder. The Dreamer stood eagerly and watched her skin illuminate like the brilliance of a rising sun. Kiara laughed and leapt into gliding down the hill.

The forest was larger on this side of the Veil. Likely, this was the size it used to be. She wondered what had made it draw in closer to the mountains as she flitted back toward the cave. It was faster now that she wasn't walking. When the cave came into view, she stopped to look around. With so many Red Templars in the area, there had been much death inflicted by them. The Veil was weaker here. She could hear the magic singing differently around her, somber undertones that tried to reach through the Veil to share it's lament. It gave her a strange idea. Could she reach across?

She held her hand, bright like starlight, in front of her and convinced herself that she could feel the tendrils of magic in the air. Then she _could_ feeling as they coiled around her arm. She moved them to the side as if brushing a curtain out of the way. The invisible tendrils lit up as bright as her and parted. Through the widening gap she could see templars about the forest, greyscale and ethereal as if they were spirits. She appeared to have stumbled into their "dining area". The way they greedily tore at their food was horrifyingly animalistic. Luckily, being able to see them through the Veil didn't seem to work both ways and she remained invisible despite the light she gave off. She tested it by drifting up to one and he still didn't look up. Another even walked right through her on his way to take a leak out in the woods.

Kiara glided around the camp looking for anything that might help the Inquisition take advantage of the large clearing. There were five routes that would need to be covered. The clearing moved uphill with the mountains, which should probably be the initial focus so the Inquisition people didn't corner themselves at the cave entrance.

A templar stepped around a tree directly in front of her. Out of instinct, she held out her hands to stop him from running into her. This one didn't go through her. They bounced off of each other and he wound up flat on his rump. He drew his blade and whipped it around in front of him. Fortunately, she seemed to be intangible once again and the blade passed through her legs. He looked around confusedly. It seemed she could touch things if _she_ initiated it.

The deviant little mage turned a diabolical grin on the rest of the encampment. Iron Bull once told her that the easiest way to start a bar fight-she couldn't for the life of her remember how they'd gotten onto this topic-was to frame a man for spilling another's drink. Perhaps she could use this theory to her advantage.

* * *

Cole waited. Sometimes he wished he could still sleep, as he had before he remembered. Time moved so slowly while he was awake. The moon was only halfway through the sky when he decided he could wait no longer. He hadn't dared move close enough to the Inquisition to hear why they were here, but his readings on Nora told him it had to do with Kiara. She and Dorian had only left to help _him_. He owed it to her to do whatever he could to help and sitting here wasn't helping.

He flitted quickly through the forest, but he could only appear somewhere if he could see it or picture it clearly in his mind. Since the inclining land was jagged, he could only go so far at once. Eventually, the sounds of battle met his ears. A large one. That was odd. The Inquisition wasn't here yet. Had someone else arrived? Upon finding the Red Templars' hideout, he saw that the answer was "no". They were killing each other. Mutiny?

Cole stared in a dumbfounded stupor until someone poked his arm. Elation that was built from nothing caused a laugh bubbled out of him. He clamped a hand to his mouth in surprise. Wait, he's felt that before. He looked around but found no one. "Kiara?" He asked. He felt the girl's laugh more than he heard it. "Where are you?" He still could not hear her, but he felt her words drifting to the south. He followed and willed the Templars not to see him. One noticed but the distraction cost him his life as another ran him through. Kiara led him to a cave and he slipped past the gaggle of Templars skirmishing outside. He was swallowed by cold damp air and darkness, lead by nothing but the faint tickle of her voice that lightened the sad song of the Fade like a lullaby. No templars remained within, probably pulled out by the fight. Further in, red lyrium lit his way. She directed him through the tunnels to a heavy metal door. Kiara went silent.

Cole stooped to pick the lock. Given how simple it was, they must not have actually wanted to keep what was inside locked away. This door was meant for intimidation. He pushed the door open only far enough to slip inside. The Templar inside was facing a cruel, angry chair.

"Let me out," Kiara demanded.

"I told you to shut up." The Templar raised a hand to strike her. Cole flashed forward and drove his knife between the gaps in his armor. The man stumbled to his knees and then to the floor to bleed out. Kiara's hazel eyes locked with Cole's. A broad grin overtook her. Cole hurried forward to pick the locks of her shackles, starting with her feet.

"I knew he would be too annoyed with me to notice you come in," she gloated. She was _smiling_. Cole frowned in confusion as he worked the last lock. He tried not to stare at the gashes that littered the top of her arm. As soon as the shackles were off, she leapt up and hugged him in a fit of laughter. He'd only ever been hugged a few times and just as before, he wasn't sure where he was supposed to put his arms. He settled for around her middle.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked. "You wouldn't even be here if you hadn't gone to find the amulet for me. You should be angry."

Kiara's dark red hair wove around her face like a curtain of silk when she shook her head. "That doesn't make all of this your fault. I would do it again, because that amulet will help you, and that's what people do for those they care about. Now, come on." She snatched his hand and dragged him with her as she scuttled from the room.

Cole pulled her back to him in the hallway. "Wait, there's a battle out there," he warned.

A wide grin stretched her rosy lips. "I know, isn't it perfect? All I had to do was knock over a few well placed plates of food."

Cole felt his eyes widen. "You caused that?"

A mischievous twinkle sparked in her eye before she spun to continue on. Cole sprinted in front of her to act as lookout around corners since Kiara would be spotted, but when he tried to head toward the exit, she stopped him.

"Wait, we have to free the prisoners," She urged. "We're safer in here for now, anyway. Go left."

He did. She directed him toward the prison cells. Along the way, they found an armory where she collected a sword and shield. What did she plan to use those for? She could barely carry them. "Who are we looking for?" Cole asked.

"There was a woman in my cell with me. She used to be a templar, so she'll be able to help us."

"Used to be a templar?" A sinking feeling swallowed Cole's stomach. Further down the hall, he could hear softly spoken words echoing around them in the silence.

" _I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Fade_

 _For there is no darkness, nor death either, in the Maker's Light_

 _And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost."_

Kiara sprinted to the last cell in the crude "hallway", trying clumsily not to drop the weapons. "It's alright, I'm back,"

"Thank the Maker! Are you alright? How did you get out?" A woman asked. Cole couldn't see her around Kiara, but he knew her voice. His pulse pounded in his ears as he stepped around Kiara to unlock the cell. Evangeline didn't notice him. He couldn't tell if he was relieved or sad. Kiara set the weapons down and hurried into the unlocked cell to help Evangeline to her feet. Something was wrong. She looked feverish. Kiara helped her from the cell. when Evangeline walked past Cole without notice, Kiara's brows scrunched. She looked to Cole in confusion.

"My friend, Cole, helped me escape."

"Where is he now?" Evangeline lifted the sword from the ground, testing it's weight in her weakened arm. She held it firm. "Cole… that name sounds familiar." Behind her green eyes, her memory fought to remember what his ability had made her forget. When nothing came, she shook her head. Realization dawned in Kiara's face as she likely remembered where she'd heard Evangeline's name and her hazel eyes widened. When the templar reached for the shield, Cole frowned.

"It'll be too heavy," he said before he could stop himself." It was enough. Evangeline pinched her eyes closed. After a moment, she pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket, muttering the words quietly to herself.

"His name is Cole. He's not that old, perhaps twenty years. No more. He has blond hair that hangs in front of his eyes and wears dirty leathers-perhaps the only clothing he owns. He was there when you found Rhys in the templar crypt, but you couldn't see him. Nobody can, and those who do forget him. Just like you are doing right now. Remember the dream." She pinched her eyes closed again. "The dream, Adamant, Pharamond, the Fade. The farmhouse." A sad grimace turned her features downward as she remembered the farm the real Cole had lived on. Then, remembrance sparked in her eyes. "Cole."

"Oh no," Cole muttered. Evangeline's attention snapped to him, eyes locking on. "Oh no," he repeated.

AN: Disclaimer: The note Evangeline reads is the same one from David Gaider's Dragon Age: Asunder word for word. And the chant she uses is an excerpt from the Chant of Light. I do not claim to have written these words myself. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

How could she let herself forget again? She stuffed the note back into her pocket, not taking her eyes off the boy. _Boy_ , she thought bitterly. His hair was the same, but he wore different clothes than last she'd seen him. Clean ones. And where had he found that ridiculous hat? Kiara stepped between them as if protecting the demon.

"Get back," the warrior warned. "Do you know what he is?" she asked. Cole whispered something and reached for Kiara's arm and Evangeline lifted her blade threateningly. Cole held Kiara protectively to the side, extending a hand to ward the warrior off. Kiara looked up at him and muttered what appeared to be "It's alright." Cole let her go but remained close. Had he thought Evangeline intended to threaten Kiara and not him? Or had he protected her on instinct? This was not a mannerism of a murderer. Evangeline was taken aback but reminded herself that he had once defended Rhys just as fervently and it still hadn't changed the fact that he was hurting people.

Kiara glared. "Yes, I know _who_ he is." The girl answered pointedly.

Evangeline focused on Cole. "You murdered the Lord Seeker. He deserved it, yes, but you still murdered him. They found him in his bed. Was he even awake?"

Cole frowned. "He was going to kill the mages. _All_ of them. Seeing red, so much hate. 'There deaths will serve as an example to all who come next. The Circle of Magi is gone; A new order will take its place. The Seekers of Truth will stand triumphant in the Maker's sight.' So I came and I killed _him_ instead."

Evangeline couldn't find words. The Lord Seeker had sent for an exalted march? She shouldn't have been surprised, but somehow she was. She knew that whatever 'Order' he had intended to establish would have been cruel. Mages really would have been prisoners, or worse. When she didn't speak, the girl did. "He _has_ changed," Kiara demanded. "Regardless of his past, he spends every moment he can helping others with little to no regard for himself. I haven't met many spirits, but as Compassion, he is one of the kindest people I've ever met. Killing a monster to stop him from massacring mages is not the same as what you're implying."

Evangeline was astonished. Compassion? "You mean he's a spirit?" The girl nodded. "But why would a benign spirit take the form of a boy?"

Cole's pale blue eyes went distant, sad. "There _was_ a Cole. The templars locked him away and forgot him. His belly hurt like knives and his throat hurt as if he'd swallowed needles. He was afraid. I pushed through and held his hand until it was over. But when the templars found him, they covered it up so no one would know, not even the Lord Seeker. I . . . I couldn't stop them. So I made myself real, became Cole the way he wished he had been, without magic. I wanted to do what he could not, but the world was too real, too much. I forgot. I . . . became Cole," he repeated.

Sadness tightened her chest. Sadness for the boy who had starved to death and sadness for everything this . . . spirit had gone through to help him. Something was different about him now. The same big eyes that had reminded her of a child before now held more. He'd learned. Grown. Evangeline lowered her weapon. The warrior took a deep breath and then marched around them. "We should go. Do you know the way out?"

"Yes," Cole answered. He sprinted up front to lead the way.

"How's your arm?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Better when I don't think about it," came Kiara's reply. Fair enough. Along the way, Evangeline became confused by the lack of templars.

"Do you know where everyone is?"

"Outside, fighting."

"Fighting who?"

"Each other," the girl said with a laugh.

"What?" What kind of group fell apart so easily? An angry one, she decided. And the red lyrium around them definitely felt angry. As they neared the entrance, the unmistakable sounds of a battle echoed to them on the drift of a cool breeze that was painfully cold against Evangeline's feverish skin. They paused just out of view when they finally saw it. Evangeline could see

"What's our plan?" Kiara asked.

"There are fewer of them now," Cole observed, listening. "Furious, festering, confused. Too big, two big horns. How many are there?"

"What do you mean?" The warrior asked. Kiara began grinning wildly. Evangeline peeked around to the exit. A templar was actually scrambling past to get away from something. A few moments later, an enormous Qunari stormed past wielding a massive two handed hammer.

"The Inquisition is here," Kiara elaborated.

"Alright, stay behind me." Evangeline moved toward the mouth of the cave, sword at the ready. The sheer chaos when they stepped outside even there Evangeline. Despite fighting a group of almost a dozen well trained individuals, the templars were indeed fighting each other as well. There were few left. Kiara giggled behind her. Evangeline pulled herself out of her surprised stupor when one of the templars charged for them. The fool was in a blind rage. He didn't even have a weapon! She cut him down swiftly. His cries drew attention. Several of the Inquisition's people looked over. Joy and relief soothed her when she found Rhys among them. His brown eyes met hers and neither could pull themselves to look away.

At least, until the ground started to tremble in what felt like footsteps. A terrible roaring sound filled the air. Evangeline found the source. An enormous templar monstrosity with red lyrium protruding from it's back. One of its forearms had been changed into a large, bulbous shard. It trampled several templars, heading straight for them.

"That's the one that took me," Kiara informed her.

Evangeline readied herself, wishing desperately that she had found armor in the cave, though she would probably lack the strength to wear it in her condition."Get back in the cave," the warrior commanded sternly.

"Cole, no-" Kiara's defiance was cut short as Cole disappeared with her. Evangeline braced herself, the monstrosity only a few paces away. She wove under its wide swing and jabbed her blade at its abdomen with arms shaking from withdrawal. The blade bounced off the red lyrium piercing through his armor. Cole appeared on its back and he tried to find anywhere his daggers could slip into with no avail. A bolt of frost struck the beast from behind and pushed it into a stagger. She couldn't tell if it had actually done any harm. Briefly, she looked to meet Rhys's eye fifteen feet away and then returned her focus to her enemy.

It reached up and tossed Cole from its back. He sailed through the air until his back collided with the edge of the mouth of the cave above her head. She heard the air leave his lungs. His head struck a rock and he fell toward her. Her breath caught and she dropped her blade to reach up to catch him. His weight sent her to the ground, but he was still breathing when she rolled him off of her and his eyes fluttered open dazedly.

"No!" She heard Kiara shout. She spotted the girl in time to duck as she leapt over them and Evangeline turned to see the behemoth swinging its club toward Kiara, despite the spells Rhys was casting at it. Instead of being clobbered, Kiara became flushed in a brilliant, nearly blinding light that radiated warmth and filled Evangeline with a strong sense of bravery, despite how exhausted she was. Kiara floated above the ground, arms stretched out protectively. The templar was sent backward with a forceful wave of magic and it thudded against the ground. Behind it, the rest of the Inquisition was rushing forward. The rest of the templars were dead. Kiara's light faded and she drifted back to the ground. Cole appeared at her side, which was fortuitous since her knees buckled under her as soon as she landed. He caught her and eased her to a seated position on the ground. The brutish templar was finished off and the battle finally ended.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Cole was asking. Nora sprinted to where he sat with Kiara leaning back against his chest. Rhys ran in front of Nora to meet Evangeline in an embrace at Cole's side and they backed away for a little privacy as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Kiara?" Nora knelt in front of her. The girl's eyelids seemed heavy with exhaustion. The Inquisitor wasn't oblivious to the gashes that covered her arm and however she had somehow managed to transform into the Aspect of Courage on this side of the veil, it had left her weak. But she was laughing. Warmth filled Nora but poor Cole looked so confused. Nora smiled. "Solas says you were causing trouble for the templars."

"Thank the Iron Bull for giving me the idea."

Iron Bull roared with laughter behind the Inquisitor. "She learns well."

"How did Solas know?" Cole asked.

"She pulled me into her dream. Something I've been teaching her."

"Do you lot do nothin' but teach the girl? She should 'ave some fun, too, you know." Sera complained.

"Bar fights are fun," Iron Bull argued. Nora would need to have a word with him later.

"I think all of this can wait until we get Cerulean back to Skyhold," Varric interrupted.

"Agreed." Nora looked up at Cullen, standing tall at her side. "Can you oversee the Inquisition's investigation here?"

"Of course, Inquisitor." he said with a nod.

"Can you walk?" Nora asked her sister. While the others had been talking, the girl had fallen asleep against Cole's chest.

"She's tiny. I'll just carry her." Iron Bull crouched down and scooped her from Cole's lap. She continued to slumber, cozy in his meaty grip.

* * *

Nora watched Kiara bound in front of the company, seeming to have found renewed energy. Sun warmed the snow capped mountains and brightened the atmosphere. Everyone was talking and most were laughing, save for Solas who only ever seemed to laugh to himself, never out loud. Nora lagged back with Rhys and Evangeline, whose fever finally seemed to be easing a bit. Regardless, Rhys kept a close eye on her condition and always walked close by her side. Both also seemed to glance in Cole's direction often.

"He's a good young man," Nora noted. "I understand you both knew him before."

"Yes. Evangeline explained the changes he's gone through. I can't believe a spirit got so lost trying to help a dying mage." Rhys's tone turned downcast. "Even now, when I see him, I think of the scared young boy we found hiding in a cupboard so his father wouldn't hurt him."

So that had been the real Cole's life? Nora frowned at the snowy rocks she carefully climbed. It was horrifying to think that, in a different situation, that could have been Kiara's life. Always hiding for fear that she could be punished for having the gall to be born with magic. She spotted Solas watching Kiara with a peculiar pouted pucker, deep in thought.

"What is it, Solas?" She asked. His glance flitted to her, the scowl deepening.

"Every time one of you steps into the Fade, you break rules I was unaware could be broken."

"What was that back there?" Rhys asked. Nora and Solas exchanged an uncertain look, but Rhys was an expert in the field of Spirits, just as Solas was. Maybe he could think of something they hadn't.

"Kiara is a Dreamer like Solas. When we fell into the Fade at Adamant, we found Kiara in some sort of Aspect state."

"I believe it to be Courage," Solas added.

"So that's what I felt," Evangeline mused.

"Yes. But up until now, she has never done so on this side of the Veil. She should be unable to," Nora said with a frown.

The Enchanter's brows furrowed. "An Aspect you say? How could a mage, even a Dreamer, turn into an _Aspect_."

Solas shook his head. "We do not know, but I've been pondering her outburst. She mentioned that the Veil felt thin at the cave and that's what allowed her to reach through to egg the templars into a brawl. It's possible she reached through the other way when she felt her friends were in danger."

Nora looked over at Kiara. She was squinting against the sun and holding a hand up to block it. Cole passed her and Kiara's gaze flicked mischievously to his hat. She plucked it from his head and ran off, clasping it tightly to her head so he couldn't take it back. Blackwall guffawed at Cole's dumbfounded expression. Rather than demand his hat be returned to him, he followed her frantically.

"Wait, you'll fall!" He yelled. Nora laughed. Both seemed so normal, but both were anomalies of the Fade. Perhaps that was why they connected so well.

* * *

It felt wonderful to be back at Skyhold. Kiara took a deep breath of the contained mountain air in the hold. The scent of bread wafted from the kitchens, but a much more important task needed her attention than filling her empty stomach. Since the Keep had been further repaired over the months since they'd claimed it, a building had been set aside as an infirmary. While the rest of Nora's inner circle marched exhaustedly through the main gate, Kiara sprinted in front toward the infirmary. A dozen Inquisition soldiers were being treated inside. Mother Giselle stood from a bedside and gasped.

"Oh, they found you! What a relief?"

Kiara looked around frantically but didn't find Dorian anywhere. "Where is he?" She asked. Mother Giselle didn't need her to clarify.

"Upstairs," she answered patiently.

The girl bounded for the wooden staircase. Realizing she had ignored the priestess, she called back down the stairs as she ran, "I'm sorry, it's good to see you, too." On the second floor, all beds except one were empty. Dorian was sitting up reading a book. He smirked into its pages, pretending not to have noticed the ruckus she had made, but when she froze at the top of the stairs his expression softened. He set the book down and held his arms out to her.

"Come on, then," he encouraged. Teary eyed, Kiara sprinted to the bed and threw her arms around him. He made a grunting noise on impact but hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Her voice wobbled but she refused to cry on him. She'd done enough to him already.

"I'm alright, I promise."


End file.
